Tsarevna
by Tite Elfe
Summary: "Puisque Dieu t'a accordé une trop grande beauté, ma fille, sache qu'un jour ou l'autre tu devras en payer le prix." Après que son père soit accusé de meurtre, Ielena Volonski arrive en Angleterre où elle attire vite l'attention d'un bien connu Lord...
1. Chapitre 1 : La noble famille Volonski

**Salutation !**

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire et découvrir cette fiction.

Voilà, j'attends vos avis sur ce premier chapitre ! (Précisons au passage que j'aime beaucoup les commentaires structurés et dépassant les deux lignes pleines de "la suite la suite" ou "c'est bien" ^o^° ! )

L'elfe, à votre service ! =)

* * *

**Crédit :**  
L'univers appartient à Mrs J.K Rowling, mais certains personnages et lieux sont les miens. D'autres peuvent être réels.

**Genre :**  
Romance/Drame

**Warning :**  
Lime, 13+

* * *

**Chapitre édité**

* * *

**Chapitre un :**

La très noble famille Volonski

OoOoOoO

Les larges yeux couleur d'eau se posèrent de nouveau sur les carreaux de la fenêtre. La pluie y ruisselait continuellement en des milliers de larmes, et les nouvelles gouttes martelaient le cristal avec violence. A l'extérieur, le temps était d'orage et le ciel lui-même semblait triste et morose. C'était comme si là-haut, quelqu'un se sentait trop inutile vis-à-vis de ce qui se déroulait sous ses pieds. A cette pensée, le petit corps tout entier de Treska trembla, mal à l'aise d'avoir de telles pensées. Il ne fallait pas songer ainsi ou les maîtres seraient en colère !

Détournant ses grands yeux, elle reprit son chemin au travers du sombre corridor, claudiquant sous le poids de sa charge. Ce couloir-ci croulait sous une vraie dentelle de bois précieux. Des murs au plafond, tout disparaissait pour laisser place à des bas reliefs d'orme, de chêne et d'ébène. Nymphes, dryades et figures burlesques s'enchaînaient, s'entremêlaient en une étrange harmonie. Leurs yeux de bois vernis suivaient la petite silhouette de l'elfe de maison, curieux et malveillants. Sur le sol recouvert de vieux tapis ancestraux, des ombres immenses et décharnées, tels des fantômes aux aguets, s'étiraient. Elles grandissaient, se tordaient, comme des harpies qui hurlent vers le ciel.

Un plateau d'argent deux fois plus large qu'elle trônait sur la tête de Treska en un équilibre précaire mais toutefois entièrement maîtrisé. Sur celui-ci avait été déposé avec grand soin un service en porcelaine de chine. La théière fumait, dégageant un doux arôme de clou de girofle qui se mêlait délicatement à ceux des gâteaux au miel. Depuis longtemps habituée aux manières des reliefs de bois du couloir, la petite elfe continua sa route jusqu'à une haute et austère porte entièrement sculptée.

Treska était l'un de vingt-deux elfes de maison aux services de la très noble et très ancienne famille des Volonski. Elle était entrée à leur ordre dès sa maturité mais était née ici, dans l'une des caves qui servaient de logis aux serviteurs de la demeure. Aussi, la petite créature ne connaissait pas d'autres maîtres que ceux-là. Et à dire vrai, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'était pas dans la nature d'un elfe de maison de se plaindre de ses maîtres.

La famille Volonski était la plus noble parmi toutes les familles de sorciers de Russie. De la frontière Ukrainienne aux confins de Vladivostok, tout sorcier connaissait ce nom. Et il n'était pas à utiliser sans précaution lors d'une conversation. 

Depuis des siècles, les Volonski régnait sur la Russie d'une main souveraine. On disait que leurs ancêtres remontaient aux premiers tsars impériaux, à Ivan le terrible et peut-être plus loin encore. Toutefois, aux fils des ans, la dynastie à laquelle ils appartenaient, celle des Romanov, famille impériale de toutes les Russies, s'était affaiblie. Ceux qui alors gouvernaient le pays coté moldu mais aussi magique, s'étaient écartés des traditions ancestrales. On avait oublié les principes fondamentaux de la famille et les tsars étaient devenus d'inutiles pantins dénués du moindre pouvoir sorcier. Le sang sorcier s'était mêlé à celui des moldus et on avait privilégié le sang royal plutôt que le sang magique. C'est au milieu du 17ème siècle que la famille se scinda en deux branches : celle des moldus, qui régna sur la Russie jusqu'en 1917, et celle des sorciers qui encore aujourd'hui avait une place de maître dans la communauté magique. Ils s'auto nommèrent Volonski, en mémoire d'un de leurs ancêtres, mais gardèrent tous en mémoire que dans leur sang coulait celui des souverains incontestés du pays. Ils étaient les derniers représentants de la dynastie Romanov-Volonski, les derniers sorciers de cette haute famille dont la pureté du sang n'avait d'égal que sa royauté dans tous les pays d'Europe Orientale. 

Avant d'ouvrir la porte qui s'élevait devant elle, Treska sentit ses grandes oreilles semblables à celles des chauves-souris frémirent. Sans conteste, les Volonski était une famille que n'importe quel elfe de maison rêverait de servir. Ils avaient le pouvoir, la richesse, et le respect de beaucoup de sorciers. Toutefois, ils demeuraient des maîtres cruels, autant indifférents à leurs serviteurs qu'aux grains de poussières qui s'entassaient dans la plus sombre de leurs caves. Mais après tout, un elfe de maison naissait pour servir un maître, pour obéir à un maître. Depuis des temps oubliés, un elfe de maison n'était rien, et son maître pouvait en faire ce que bon lui semblait. Aussi, en bonne servante qu'elle était, Treska ne pensa pas un seul instant à se plaindre et fit s'ouvrir la porte d'un mouvement de doigt.

Le grand salon de la première demeure des Volonski était une pièce en accord avec le couloir qui y menait. Relativement sombre, ses murs croulaient sous un essaim empanaché de moulures et de bois sculptés le parquet d'acajou se retrouvait noyé sous le flot de tapis persan aux couleurs chamarrées et aux motifs fantastiques de lourds rideaux rouges encadraient les immenses fenêtres en un chatoyant fleuve vermeille et le plafond disparaissait sous les décorations peintes. Au dessus des têtes volaient entre les nuages roses et cotonneux une foule d'angelots grassouillets aux sourires sarcastiques. Certains disparaissaient parfois aux angles du plafond pour aller piquer de leurs minuscules flèches d'or les portraits taciturnes et aigres des ancêtres de la famille.

Totalement indifférente à la décoration de cette pièce qu'elle avait nettoyée des centaines de fois au cours de sa vie, Treska s'avança silencieusement. Sur le plateau, les tasses émirent un léger tintement tandis que la petite elfe évoluait entre les meubles précieux disposés dans le salon. Au fond de celui-ci, un feu ronflant ondulait dans l'âtre d'une large cheminée. Et devant lui se tenait les maîtres de Treska.

- …la lettre de Valerian était on ne peut plus claire, gronda un homme en abattant son poing sur le manteau de la cheminée. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'attendre.

Le Grand-duc Nikolaï Volonski était le chef de la grande famille de sorciers de Russie. Il était de ces hommes qui paraissaient n'avoir rien à convoiter chez autrui et qui semblaient pouvoir faire ployer les montagnes par leurs physiques et leurs caractères. Grand, athlétique, le temps n'avait eu d'incidence sur lui qu'au niveau de son visage pâle et sur ses cheveux. Au coin des minces yeux noirs, de l'arête du nez aquilin d'aristocrate et à la commissure des lèvres impérieuses, de légères rides avaient doucement strié la peau, et de doux filaments d'argents parsemaient ses cheveux de charbon coupés courts. La première impression qu'on avait à sa vue est qu'il était de ces russes au sang noble, une sorte d'oiseau de proie au regard déstabilisant et inquisiteur, un homme de race dont les ancêtres descendaient des cavaliers sanguinaires de l'Oural.  
Derrière sa haute stature et son regard dérangeant, Nikolaï demeurait avant tout un homme colérique, violent, dont les idées étaient connues de tous comme étant très axées sur la pureté et la noblesse du sang.

Le nom qu'il portait intimait naturellement au respect, mais l'homme en lui-même effrayait plus encore.

- Cher ami, j'ai bien compris la lettre de notre fils. Mais je ne partirais pas sans avoir la certitude que le manoir qui nous revient de droit soit vide de ses actuels occupants, tempêta Morozna.

Le visage envahit par une folle exaspération, Nikolaï se tourna vivement vers son épouse. Dignement assise sur une méridienne cousue de taffetas, Morozna Volonski croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et releva pompeusement la tête. Dans sa robe très cintrée de velours bleu faite sur le modèle des toilettes féminines du début du siècle, la duchesse ressemblait à l'un des sujets des nombreux tableaux de la pièce. De cette femme transpirait une insupportable hypocrisie et un besoin incessant d'être admirée. Et il y avait de quoi. Même à quarante ans, la maîtresse de la demeure pouvait encore en séduire plus d'un. Cette russe de noble naissance qui avait épousé Nikolaï à dix-sept ans à peine était encore d'une beauté admirable qu'elle n'avait de cesse de contempler. Des pommettes hautes sur un mince visage blanc comme la neige qui n'a pas encore touché terre d'étincelants yeux bleus pervenche aux paupières qui commençaient tout juste à s'alourdir et une mince bouche aux lèvres qu'elle pinçait constamment avec dédain. Longue et fine, sa silhouette avait la raideur que son rang lui imposait et était d'autant plus accentuée par les cheveux blonds qu'elle tirait sur la nuque en un chignon.  
Morozna portait admirablement son prénom, car celui-ci signifiait _froide_. Et c'était sans doute l'un des qualificatifs qui lui saillait le mieux. Sa personnalité glaciale était celle d'une aristocrate si fière de ses origines, de son sang et de son nom, qu'elle paraissait constamment se rire des autres. Au-delà de cet aspect, Morozna aimait le luxe tapageur. Jamais elle ne ratait une occasion d'étaler les fabuleuses richesses de la famille Volonski, de même qu'elle restait une affreuse dépensière qui semblait vouloir se noyer dans des flots d'or et d'argent.

Toutefois, ce jour-là, les yeux de saphir brûlaient d'indignation quand elle les posa sur son époux.

- Ce manoir est à nous ! Il nous appartient. Et je ne partirais jamais pour l'Angleterre, dusse-je contrarier le mage noir en personne, tant que je ne serais pas assurée de vivre dans un endroit décent, finit-elle par asséner.

La voix de la duchesse se termina en éclats aigus qui terminèrent d'horripiler Nikolaï. Lorsque son ton prenait cette hauteur, il savait pertinemment que la faire changer d'avis serait une tache des plus difficiles. Non qu'il ait la moindre peur de sa femme, bien au contraire. Mais il lui arrivait de maudire le jour où il avait épousé cette hystérique.

- Vous voudriez mettre en colère le maître en personne pour une affaire de manoir ? Ma chère, votre langue dépasse votre pensée, du moins je l'espère, siffla-t-il malveillant. Nous avons bien assez retardé notre visite auprès de lui. Et Valerian sait toujours quand les choses s'enveniment, ce qui est visiblement le cas !

Sans surprise, il vit Morozna pincer les lèvres avec une moue méprisante. Dieu que cette femme l'insupportait lorsque son amour du luxe refaisait ainsi surface. La mâchoire serrée, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Treska venir dans leur direction.

- Le thé des maîtres est servi, couina l'elfe.

La fureur contenue de Nikolaï était telle qu'il détourna la tête en ignorant la petite créature, de même que sa femme.

- Pose ça sur la table, Treska, intervint une voix.

L'ordre de sa jeune maîtresse rassura aussitôt l'elfe qui sentit son angoisse décroître de moitié.

- Bien demoiselle.

Puis, le plateau déposé sur une table basse devant la méridienne de Morozna, l'elfe disparut sous le regard haineux de la duchesse. Celle-ci tourna finalement la tête vers l'une des fenêtres de la pièce, à la gauche de la cheminée. Là, dans l'encadrement de bois avait était installé une banquette recouverte de soie blanche tapissée de gros coussins. Au pied de celle-ci, assises sur un doux tapis persan bleu, deux fillettes jouaient silencieusement avec leurs poupées. Toutes deux possédaient d'innocents visages poupins arrondis par leur très jeune âge. Leur peau douce avait la même blancheur que celle de Morozna, de même que les deux petits nez légèrement recourbés vers le haut.  
On les avait vêtues de jolies robes à la teinte « vieux rose » dont la large ceinture de ruban s'attachait dans le dos en un nœud soigné. Les jupons s'arrêtaient sous le genou pour découvrir de fines jambes aux pieds chaussés de bottines noires boutonnées sur le coté. Les délicates boucles d'un blond moins éclatant que celui de leur mère tombaient jusque sur les petites épaules, et quelques mèches étaient retenues par un ruban rose pâle à l'arrière du crâne. L'une des jolies fillettes releva un instant son visage vers ses parents. Elle était la plus âgée de deux sœurs et on l'avait appelée Ella. A cinq ans, l'enfant avait été doté d'un caractère opposé à ceux de ses géniteurs. Douce, calme comme l'aurore, elle savait se faire aussi discrète qu'une ombre face aux deux adultes qu'elle avait appris à craindre. Quant à la seconde, Roksana, elle suivait Ella autant sur le physique que sur la personnalité. Du haut de ses trois ans et demi, la benjamine était un ange aux yeux de beaucoup.

Mais Nikolaï et Morozna, leurs parents, ne voyaient pas le dernier de leurs enfants comme tel. A dire vrai, le Grand-duc et son épouse ne prêtaient que très peu d'attention aux deux petites dernières. Avec leurs enfants, aucun d'eux n'avait eu la patience ou même l'envie de s'imposer comme un parent aimant et attentionné. Pour cela, il existait les serviteurs, les nourrices et les précepteurs. Quant à l'amour, ce n'était certes pas un terme ou même un concept que Nikolaï et Morozna connaissaient. Pour eux, il ne s'agissait que d'un mot totalement utopique qui n'avait pas sa place au sein d'une famille comme la leur.

Le seul auquel ils attachaient vraiment de l'importance était leur aîné, Valerian Volonski. Depuis sa naissance, il était une vraie fierté pour ses parents. En tout point semblable à son père, le jeune homme était presque plus sanguinaire et terrifiant que Nikolaï. Quatre hivers plus tôt, il avait quitté la Russie pour l'Angleterre. Ce qu'il y faisait là-bas, seule sa famille le savait vraiment. Mais en apparence, il y faisait des études de sortilèges à la faculté magique de Londres.

Adressant un regard empli d'un mépris non dissimilé à Ella, les yeux de Morozna se dirigèrent finalement au-dessus des deux fillettes. Un livre entre les mains, une jeune femme de vingt ans veillait sur ses petites sœurs, assise sur la banquette de la fenêtre.

De deux ans la cadette de Valerian, Ielena Volonski demeurait la seconde grande fierté de Nikolaï. En effet, au fil des années, la jeune femme avait développé une délicieuse beauté qui pouvait présager un avenir éblouissant. Si elle tenait sans conteste cet attribut de sa mère, ses caractéristiques n'étaient pourtant en rien semblables à celles de Morozna. Là où sa mère avait la blondeur de certaines des femmes slaves, Ielena demeurait tout son contraire. La trop grande beauté de sa fille rendait la duchesse irritable, d'une jalousie maladive. De cette façon, elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié cette enfant, surtout quand celle-ci sortit de l'adolescence.

Hérité de ses deux parents, Ielena possédait une peau tout à fait pâle qui avait cependant pris une formidable teinte de nacre avec les années. Son visage était parmi les plus délicats qu'on puisse voir, toujours savamment levé avec fierté par un long cou gracile. Le nez très légèrement retroussé qu'elle tenait des Romanov surmontait des lèvres douces naturellement rouges comme le sang. Sous l'arc farouche des sourcils brillaient des yeux d'une teinte qui avait tendance à changer selon l'humeur de la jeune femme. Toutefois, ils étaient généralement d'une insolite couleur bordeaux où brillaient quelques paillettes d'or. L'épaisse barrière de cils longs et noirs se courbait délicatement sur les paupières, projetant parfois une émouvante ombre sur le haut des joues.

Sa mère disait souvent avec hargne que le corps de la jeune femme avait été façonné pour détourner les hommes de leurs chemins. Ce à quoi son mari répondait qu'elle en était elle-même coupable, puisqu'elle était sa mère. De rondes épaules d'albâtre une petite poitrine d'une incroyable rondeur qui attirait plus l'œil par sa perfection que par sa taille, au contraire de certaines et une silhouette élancée toute en finesse et élégance que Ielena avait appris à utiliser à son avantage.  
De taille fine et sans le moindre défaut visible, la jeune femme avait ce quelque chose dans la démarche qui ne trompait pas le spectateur. Un raffinement, une distinction peu commune qui hurlait son sang pur et royal, rappelant à tous qu'elle était quasiment princesse. Pour finir, de lourdes boucles tant brunes qu'elles en semblaient bleues croulaient sur ses épaules comme des centaines de serpents.

Ce physique hypnotisait. Il éblouissait, si bien qu'il en devenait parfois dérangeant. Ielena semblait l'une de ses icônes enchanteresses qu'on vénérait jadis, pâle et sombre comme une sujette du diable.

La jeune femme, sentant le regard désobligeant de sa mère sur elle releva promptement la tête et ferma son livre. Dans un froissement de tissu, elle quitta le confort des coussins et se mit sur pied. Ce jour-là, elle portait une longue robe blanche moins échancrée que celle de sa mère et avait relevé ses boucles en un enchevêtrement de rubans gris.

- Ella, Roksana, venez prendre le thé, fit-elle doucement aux fillettes.

La voix de soprane de Ielena n'adoptait cette douceur que lorsqu'elle s'adressait à ses sœurs. Elle les adorait, veillait sur elles telle une louve sur ses louveteaux. Depuis leurs naissances, la jeune femme avait pris soin des deux petites filles, les avaient aimées comme la plus formidable des mères et avait toujours tâché de rendre leur enfance joyeuse et insouciante. Ce comportement n'avait jamais dérangé Nikolaï et Morozna, bien que cette dernière ne l'ait jamais compris.

Suivie par Ella et Roksana, la jeune femme s'installa sur l'un des canapés près de leur mère et tacha de servir le thé. Dans un silence dérangeant, elle alla donner sa tasse à Nikolaï qui n'avait pas bougé de devant la cheminée, puis à sa mère qui la suivait encore de ses yeux agacés. Morozna ne supportait pas de voir sa fille devenir de plus en plus belle avec les jours, cela en devenait presque insoutenable.

Pendant deux minutes, l'on n'entendit que le tintement des cuillères qu'on tourne dans les tasses. Puis les yeux d'aigle du Grand-duc finirent par se poser sur son épouse.

- Nous partirons demain, assena-t-il finalement.

Son ton n'admettait aucune objection, le regard qu'il adressa à Morozna encore moins. Posant sa tasse sur le manteau de la cheminée, il s'avança vers ses filles et sa femme, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il allait ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois lorsque son attention tomba sur ses deux plus jeunes filles. D'un claquement de langue irrité, il fronça encore plus les sourcils.

- Treska ! tonna-t-il brusquement.

Un craquement sec plus tard, la petite elfe aux yeux verts d'eau se trouvait face à son maître. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'incliner aussi bas qu'il lui fut possible, Nikolaï lui désigna furieusement Ella et Roksana.

- Emmène-les dans leur chambre. Immédiatement !

Depuis que le regard de leur père s'était porté sur elles, les deux fillettes tremblaient comme des feuilles en automne et ne demandèrent pas leur reste quand Treska leur demanda de les suivre. Non sans un dernier regard larmoyant vers Ielena, elles franchirent la haute porte. Lorsque celle-ci se referma, Nikolaï reporta son attention sur sa femme et sa fille.

- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le gouvernement russe ne vienne m'arrêter et saisir nos biens, cracha-t-il. Tout ça à cause de cette maudite histoire avec Karkaroff. Ce traitre…

- Comment ont-ils pu découvrir que vous aviez tué ce soudard, s'insurgea Morozna. Leurs enquêteurs sont plus sots que des trolls de Sibérie ! On vous aura dénoncé !

- Impossible, objecta Nikolaï en balayant cette hypothèse de la main. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me chargerai de cela plus tard. Le ministère essaye de m'avoir depuis des années et l'occasion est maintenant trop bonne.

Ielena écoutait la conversation avec grand intérêt depuis le début. Que son père se fasse arrêter pour meurtre aurait été parmi les meilleures nouvelles de l'année pour la jeune femme, toutefois elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne se ferait jamais attraper. Depuis fort longtemps elle savait très bien que la folie de son père ne se résumait pas qu'à des crises de colère qui faisaient trembler les murs ou aux paroles débordantes de haine qu'il adressait à certaines personnes, particulièrement les moldus. Qu'il soit accusé d'assassinat n'était d'autant pas une surprise qu'elle l'avait vu tuer sa propre sœur des années auparavant. Tatiana Volonski, cadette de Nikolaï, avait eu la folle idée de prendre un cracmol pour amant.

- Demain nous partirons rejoindre Valerian en Angleterre. Je reprendrai ma place auprès du maître puisque j'ai fini ma mission ici, acheva-t-il de murmurer pour lui-même.

Non sans un soupir qui agaça prodigieusement Ielena, sa mère hocha enfin la tête avec assentiment.

OoOoOoO

Au-dehors, le temps ne s'était guère arrangé. La pluie tombait toujours sous la forme de rideaux d'eau à peine espacés, bombardant les fenêtres de la chambre en un concert de tintements désordonnés. Mains jointes devant elle, Ielena couva des yeux les deux fillettes qui dormaient à poings fermés dans leurs lits. Toutes deux avaient eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir en sachant qu'ils partiraient tous demain pour un tout autre pays.

Détournant son attention des enfants, la jeune femme songea au lendemain. Quitter la Russie ne la rendait même pas morose. Ielena était une jeune femme ayant appris à ne pas s'étonner de ce que lui réservait la vie. Elle vivait comme quelqu'un ayant tout vu, avec le calme d'une vieille femme aux milles expériences. Pourtant ses expériences à elle se révélaient bien maigres. Depuis la fin de sa scolarité, trois ans auparavant, elle était partie du principe que sa vie serait toujours dirigée par d'autres qu'elle, et que son destin ne lui appartenait pas. C'était une fatalité qu'elle tentait parfois de combattre mais qui semblait la noyer à chaque fois qu'elle voulait lui échapper.

L'Angleterre. Vivre dans ce pays signifiait revoir son frère. Ce Valerian, ce frère aîné tant haï qu'elle considérait comme parmi les plus abjectes créatures et qui aimait tant la voir souffrir, elle ainsi que les autres. Ce nouveau pays signifiait également que son père allait reprendre sa place de choix parmi les fidèles du mage noir. Car Nikolaï Volonski était un mangemort, l'un des plus fanatiques serviteurs du Lord. Depuis l'apparition de celui-ci, six ans plus tôt, le Grand-duc s'occupait de missions en Russie et en Europe de l'Est. C'est lors de l'une de ces missions qu'il assassina Igor Karkaroff, un mangemort ayant trahi le maitre. Suite à cet événement qui n'était visiblement pas passé inaperçu, les Volonski devaient maintenant fuir le pays.

Sans pouvoir davantage se retenir, Ielena poussa un profond soupir. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore espérer était que les Aurors russes arrêtent son père pendant la nuit. Car Ielena Volonski détestait son père, de même qu'elle haïssait sa mère et son frère. Et même le plus douloureux des Doloris qu'on pourrait bien lui lancer ne la ferait changer d'avis.

- Dans une situation comme celle-là, le sommeil peut nous aider à oublier nos inquiétudes durant quelques heures.

Sans même tourner la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, Ielena se permit de sourire doucement. Elle ne le faisait que rarement, et seulement en compagnie d'une poignée de personnes. Fixant de nouveau les gouttes qui roulaient sur la grande vitre à la manière de minuscules perles, la jeune femme sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Pars-tu avec nous demain ? murmura-t-elle.

- Ton père ne me l'a pas encore demandé. J'en doute, cependant.

Le cœur de Ielena se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Quand elle saisit la main sur laquelle les années commençaient à se peindre, elle songea un instant que pleurer ne serait pas le meilleur cadeau qu'elle puisse faire à sa nourrice.

- Leda, ma bonne Leda… je…, commença-t-elle la gorge nouée.

La vieille femme sourit tendrement quand le visage bouleversé de Ielena se tourna vers le sien. Comme elle avait aimé cette enfant, elle puis ses deux petites sœurs. Et elle savait que son cœur déborderait d'amour pour les demoiselles Volonski jusqu'à sa mort.

- Viens. Laissons leurs rêves être paisibles encore cette nuit, fit Leda en désignant Ella et Roksana.

Avec une autorité qui arracha un sourire à Ielena, la vieille nourrice passa son bras sous le sien et elles quittèrent la pièce. En silence, les deux femmes traversèrent la galerie qui séparait les appartements des fillettes de ceux de leur aînée.

Dans sa chambre, la jeune femme se laissa guider sans résistance à un tabouret, de même qu'elle s'abandonna aux mains expérimentées de Leda. Avec les années, celle-ci était devenue sa plus fidèle confidente et elle la connaissait peut-être mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même. D'un geste empli de douceur et de dextérité, la nourrice ôta les nombreux rubans qui retenaient la lourde chevelure brune et c'est une ribambelle de boucles soyeuses qui s'écroulèrent sur les rondes épaules de nacre.

- N'aie pas peur de ton frère. Valerian n'osera jamais te faire le moindre mal, l'apaisa-t-elle en saisissant une brosse.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Cela fait trois ans qu'il n'est revenu, j'imagine qu'il est encore plus démoniaque qu'avant, marmonna Ielena qui triturait ses doigts avec nervosité depuis qu'elle s'était assise.

- Tu restes tout de même sa sœur.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme adoptèrent une moue peu convaincue à l'entente de cette phrase. Son frère était un monstre. Une bête féroce et cruelle qu'elle aurait voulu revoir le plus tard possible.

- Quant à ce nouveau pays, n'aie aucune crainte, murmura Leda en caressant la joue de sa protégée. Tu t'y habitueras, d'autant que tu sais en parler la langue.

Les yeux bordeaux de Ielena rencontrèrent ceux noirs et cernés de sa nourrice. Après tout, celle-ci avait raison. Il avait toujours été de coutume chez les Volonski que les enfants apprennent l'anglais et le français. Ainsi, la jeune femme conversait en anglais avec son précepteur ainsi qu'avec ses sœurs. Elle aimait bien cette langue, d'autant qu'elle la maîtrisait parfaitement, mieux encore que ses parents. Son accent slave était à peine sous-jacent et faisait la fierté de Nikolaï.

Rassérénée, Ielena accorda un tendre sourire à la vieille femme.

- Merci.

Seul un baiser posé sur son front lui répondit.

OoOoOoO

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans son lit, la tête entre les coussins blancs. Songeant que c'était sans doute sa dernière nuit dans cette chambre, Ielena laissa courir ses yeux autour d'elle. Elle tenta d'imprimer toutes ses images dans sa mémoire, dans un endroit qu'elle fermerait bientôt comme une boite à secrets qu'on verrouille. La haute porte blanche qui menait au dressing, les deux immenses fenêtres aux rideaux de bleu et d'or, les tapisseries anciennes, le parquet de noisetier recouvert parfois de tapis maures, les miroirs marquises, et ce grand lit tendu de velours bleu hussard où elle était allongée en ce moment même. Tout allait bientôt devenir souvenir. Et étrangement, cela ne l'attristait pas outre mesure.

Contrairement à sa mère, Ielena n'avait pas la folie du luxe et du clinquant. Elle l'appréciait, comme une jeune femme étant née dans un univers fabuleusement riche pouvait l'apprécier. Mais cette chambre ne lui manquerait pas, de même que le reste de ce fabuleux palais de Saint Pétersbourg où ils résidaient une partie de l'année. Non, rien ne lui manquerait même si elle appréciait la vie ici.

Une moue songeuse passa sur son visage lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers l'une des commodes de l'immense chambre. Son attention alla à deux vieilles photographies dépourvues de couleur, et qui, chose étrange, ne bougeaient pas. Immobiles, les personnages regardaient l'objectif. Sur la première photographie, ils étaient sept. Un couple entouré de leurs quatre filles et de leur fils. Les quatre jeunes filles étaient les sujets de la seconde photographie. Se levant doucement, Ielena alla prendre les deux cadres et se posta face à l'une de ses fenêtres. 

Elle resta longtemps à observer les visages nobles et sérieux de cette famille. S'ils ne souriaient pas, du moins pas les parents, elle savait qu'ils avaient été des gens bons. Combien de fois Ielena avait-elle écouté Leda lui parler de ces personnes. La mère de la nourrice avait été à leur service jusqu'en 1918. Plus précisément, jusqu'au 17 juillet 1918, date à laquelle ils furent tous assassinés. Seule la mère de Leda, étant sorcière, avait échappé au massacre.

Le pouce de Ielena vint effleurer le visage du petit garçon. Sur cette photo, il avait à peine dix ans. Même en étant une sorcière, une Volonski, la jeune femme avait toujours eu le plus grand respect pour cette famille là. Leur sang avait des similitudes avec le sien, de même que leur rang, mais ils étaient moldus. Du moins, l'avaient été.

- Vous êtes déjà allés en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas mon oncle ? fit-elle en fixant son attention sur l'homme de la photographie. Et vous aussi ma tante, ajouta-t-elle pour la femme. Votre grand-mère en était la reine, celle des moldus.

Ni le tsar Nicolas ni la tsaritsa Alexandra ne lui répondirent, immobiles dans leurs fauteuils pour l'éternité. Ielena avait souvent songé que l'intérêt qu'elle portait à la dernière famille impériale de Russie mettrait son père dans une rage folle. Du moins s'il avait été au courant.

Un sourire amer étira les douces lèvres l'espace d'un instant. Quel destin cruel cette famille avait connu. Elle, si soudée, si aimante. Il semblait presque ironique que ce soit eux, Romanov et moldus, qui soient morts alors qu'ils s'aimaient autant les uns les autres. Ils avaient disparus, tandis qu'eux, Volonski, sorciers ne connaissant rien au mot amour, avait perduré jusqu'à présent.

- Vous vouliez y aller n'est-ce pas ? Y trouver refuge…, continua cependant la jeune femme. Et pouvoir enfin vivre en famille, comme vous en rêviez depuis le début.

Reposant les deux cadres à leur place, Ielena jeta un dernier regard au ciel d'encre d'où tombait toujours la pluie. Son voyage à elle promettait d'être tout autre. Ce n'était même pas un voyage. C'était une fuite.

* * *

Review ? *yeux en litchi au sirop*


	2. Chapitre 2 : Do Svidanya

Hellow !

Voici le chapitre numéro deux de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Un merci tout particulier à Mindy73 pour son commentaire et son soutien.

L'elfe, à votre service !

* * *

**Chapitre édité**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Do Svidanya

OoOoOoO

Lorsque le ciel s'éclaircit finalement aux environs de neuf heures, le palais des Volonski ressemblait déjà à une formidable petite fourmilière. Les spacieux salons avaient été vidés de leurs meubles et ceux qu'on avait laissés disparaissaient sous de grands draps blancs, donnant des allures sinistres et endeuillés aux pièces. Les tapis orientaux et bariolés avaient été roulés et déposés dans les couloirs, les objets les plus précieux volaient d'eux-mêmes au-dessus des têtes jusqu'aux malles qui leur étaient réservées à la manière de petits soldats obéissants et les elfes de maisons ainsi que les autres serviteurs de la famille voyageaient d'une pièce à l'autre en marmonnant quantités de formules magiques. Par-dessus cela, la gouvernante et le majordome surveillaient ce petit monde à grands renforts d'ordres et de rabrouements.

Du coté des appartements des Volonski on assistait au même manège, à la différence près que la maîtresse de maison elle-même supervisait le rangement de ses affaires. Et gare au malheureux qui aurait l'idée de froisser l'une des précieuses robes de Morozna, au risque de perdre la tête dans la minute ou de faire office de déjeuner aux molosses des maîtres. Droite comme une i dans une robe de batiste blanche comme son teint, elle aboyait depuis son réveil une quantité appréciable d'insultes à chacune de ses chambrières, et avait même envoyé la petite sœur de Treska se cogner contre l'une des colonnettes de son lit pour une raison inconnue de tous.

Dans le jardin, un seul homme s'était vu attribuer la tâche presque inutile de remettre le jardin ainsi que le parc en état. Après les pluies ininterrompues de la veille, ceux-ci n'avaient plus guère bonne mine. Alors qu'il tentait de faire fuir l'une des familles de farfadets gris qui avaient élu domicile dans les bosquets pendant la nuit, l'homme leva son visage bravache vers la belle façade blanche du palais. Presque instantanément son regard fut happé vers une grande fenêtre du deuxième étage. Là, comme un tableau encadré, se découpait l'image immobile de Ielena.

La jeune femme se tenait très droite, son délicat visage aussi inexpressif qu'il fut possible, l'air plus froid qu'un vent de Sibérie en janvier. Imperturbable, elle fixait un point invisible du parc, ses bras croisés sur la poitrine. Les trois femmes de chambre qui s'occupaient de ranger ses affaires s'efforçaient de faire le moins de bruit possible, comme si le fait de déranger leur jeune maîtresse ne leur semblât impensable et contre-nature.

Sans bouger le moindre muscle de son visage, Ielena commençait à sentir son angoisse croître à chaque minute. Il lui semblait qu'en quittant ce palais, elle perdrait tout ce petit confort, ce petit nid qu'elle s'était tachée de construire depuis la fin de ses études pour ses sœurs et elles. Un petit univers où elles étaient les seules à pouvoir entrer, une sphère bienfaitrice au milieu du nid de serpents qu'était leur entourage. De plus, elle ne savait même pas ce qui les attendait en Angleterre ni même où ils allaient vivre, son père s'étant montré foncièrement évasif à ce sujet. D'aussi loin qu'allaient ses souvenirs, la jeune femme avait toujours su comment se déroulerait le moindre évènement. A chaque changement, on lui expliquait en quoi il consistait, aussi n'avait-elle jamais eu de réelles surprises au cours de sa vie. Du moins rien auquel elle ne s'attendait pas ou qui la prît au dépourvu.

Alors changer d'habitation, de pays…sans même savoir à quoi elle allait devoir faire face. C'en était déconcertant, même agaçant. Tout ce qu'elle espérait était qu'elle puisse encore veiller sur Ella et Roksana sans que personne n'interfère, et qu'on les laisse vivre tranquillement. Les affaires de ses parents ne la concernaient pas, la jeune femme s'était jurée de ne jamais s'en mêler ni de s'y intéresser. Que son père retourne auprès de son maître, grand bien lui fasse ! Tant qu'il les oubliait toutes trois. Toutefois, Ielena était de loin une jeune femme sotte. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devrait un jour ou l'autre remplir le rôle que son sexe lui imposait. Et ce jour-là, ses deux sœurs deviendraient aussitôt vulnérables et ne bénéficieraient plus de sa protection.

Au sein des familles nobles de l'aristocratie, donner naissance à des filles n'était généralement pas une bonne chose. Suivant un schéma très simple, cela signifiait qu'elles ne pourraient ni être héritières, ni dorer le blason familial en réalisant toutes sortes d'actions valorisantes. Plus simplement, elles n'étaient pas nées homme. La seule chose que pouvaient bien faire une fille dans une famille telle que celle des Volonski, était un beau mariage. Mais trouver un gendre parfait était le plus souvent une tâche trop ardue et éreintante du point de vu des parents pour qu'ils le fassent avec plaisir. Aussi, mieux valait-il avoir des garçons. Cependant, dans le cas de Nikolaï, le fait d'avoir eu trois filles après Valerian ne le mécontentait pas tant que ça. Son fils valait bien cinq fils. De plus, le Grand-duc était tout à fait persuadé que Ielena avait une beauté bien assez étourdissante pour avoir droit à un mariage princier qui anoblirait autant sa famille que les actions de Valerian. Quant aux deux dernières, elles étaient encore trop jeunes pour qu'on décelât chez elles un charme aussi éclatant que celui de leur aînée.

A l'idée que son père lui trouverait bien vite un mari, Ielena sentit ses lèvres afficher un rictus amer et désapprobateur. Bien sûr, elle redoutait cet instant depuis la fin de ses études. Comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus d'elle, elle s'attendait chaque jour à ce que son père la fasse demander dans son bureau pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mais en deux ans, le Grand-duc ne l'avait pas encore fait. Après tout, la jeune femme savait qu'il attachait beaucoup d'importance au fait qu'elle épouse une sorte de prince dont le pouvoir et la richesse serait quasiment sans limite. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle Nikolaï lui prêtait un semblant d'attention.

Même si elle connaissait l'avenir qui l'attendait depuis bien longtemps, Ielena n'avait pas la moindre envie de se marier. En réalité, la perspective de se retrouver liée à un homme semblable à son père lui donnait une nausée vertigineuse. Parfois, elle tentait de s'imaginer à la place de sa mère – son impossible caractère en moins. Et l'image qui s'imprimait alors devant ses yeux lui déplaisait plus qu'il ne fût permis.

- Demoiselle ?

Ielena sursauta comme si une guêpe l'avait piquée. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la voix qui venait d'interrompre ses déplaisantes songeries, ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage écarlate de la plus jeune de ses chambrières.

- Oui ? interrogea-t-elle platement en tentant d'apaiser son cœur qui s'était emballé sous la surprise.

- Vos affaires sont prêtes, balbutia la jeune sorcière.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Ielena n'avait pas remarqué le changement qui s'était opéré dans ses appartements. Ses yeux coururent alors sur les murs vierges et blancs de la chambre. Son secrétaire disparaissait sous un drap immaculé, de même que ses fauteuils le lit avait été débarrassé de ses draps et oreillers et les rideaux du baldaquin remontés sur le haut de l'armature en couronne le sol avait retrouvé son aspect massif, le bois de son parquet découvert des tapis chatoyants et les commodes et étagères qui n'allaient pas la suivre en Angleterre étaient totalement vides, libérés de tous ses objets précieux.

Dans le boudoir, le spectacle était le même. Tous les livres des vitrines reposaient dans de grandes malles à armatures et le canapé, la méridienne et les confortables chaises anciennes avaient eux aussi disparu sous des tissus blancs à la manière de fantômes comiques. Finalement, le vaste dressing avait été entièrement vidé de ses robes, ses vestes cintrées, ses jupes longues et raides, ses nombreux chapeaux, ses chaussures, ses ombrelles et ses parures. Tous avaient été rangés dans une myriade de malles et boites de tailles et formes différentes qui s'entassaient près de la porte. Globalement, Ielena trouva à ses appartements un air mortuaire.

Elle y avait passé toutes son enfance et son adolescence. A chaque meuble qu'elle couvait du regard, il lui semblait qu'un enchevêtrement de souvenirs fusait devant ses yeux. Elle avait pleuré dans cette chambre, énormément. Elle avait ruminé, pesté, hurlé à cause de sa famille. Mais aussi rit après que ses sœurs soient nées.

Quand les trois femmes de chambres se furent retirées, la sorcière laissa sa main courir sur les boiseries blanches du mur, caresser le velours des rideaux, sentir le froid du marbre qui recouvrait la large cheminée. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était triste de quitter cet endroit ou non. Sans même s'en rendre compte, un soupir las fusa d'entre ses lèvres. Soudain, les yeux bordeaux furent attirés par l'image que renvoyait l'immense miroir qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée.

Ielena y vit le reflet d'une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans dont les charmes n'avaient plus rien de juvéniles. Calme, elle considéra longuement son mince et long corps tendu comme un arc de centaure. Sa robe avait le modèle des toilettes du début du siècle : la robe du dessous était de batiste blanche, savamment brodée de fleurs si petites qu'on les voyait à peine. Elle recouvrait entièrement la poitrine de Ielena, jusqu'au haut du cou où on avait cousu un léger liseré, et ses manches près du corps suivaient la ligne douce des avant-bras jusqu'à l'os du poignet. La robe supérieure, d'une agréable couleur qui oscillait entre bronze et brun avait été faite dans le plus doux des taffetas. Son col très largement échancré de forme carré, était un très épais ruban ocre brodé de larges chrysanthèmes bruns et or, qui descendait jusqu'à la poitrine. Ce même ruban se redécouvrait au niveau du buste où il descendait en deux lignes jusqu'à la ceinture. Celle-ci avait également les mêmes motifs à la différence près qu'elle était plus épaisse et large, et entourait étroitement la taille de Ielena pour finir en un nœud dans le dos. Les manches de cette robe-ci étaient rayées de bruns et s'évasaient dès le haut de l'épaule pour s'arrêter au milieu du bras, avant le coude, en une coupe en biseau. Finalement, les yeux de la jeune femme suivirent la ligne de la jupe qui tombait de la ceinture jusqu'au sol. La coupe aux multiples plis raides s'évasait légèrement en descendant pour finir en un large ruban sombre qui caressait le parquet à chacun de ses pas, accentuant d'autant plus sa mince et haute silhouette aux courbes délicates.

Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un épais et très large chignon fait d'anglaises et de tresses au sommet de sa tête, et quelques petites mèches brunes moussaient sur le front et les tempes. Le seul bijou qu'elle s'était permise de mettre était une paire de boucles d'oreilles, deux grosses perles de nacre en forme de goutte.

Un instant, Ielena songea que si elle avait été autrement moins jolie, son avenir aurait été sensiblement différent. Mais sans doute ses parents auraient-ils été plus durs avec elle et ses sœurs. Qui avait dit un jour que la beauté était la plus cruelle des malédictions ?

Non sans un dernier sourire pincé, elle se détourna du miroir et quitta la chambre. Dignement, la tête relevée avec une certaine impertinence, elle traversa son petit salon sans un regard pour la pièce à présent dénuée de toute vie et chaleur. Devant elle, elle serrait étroitement ses deux mains en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler.

OoOoOoO

De tout temps, il avait toujours été d'usage chez les Volonski qu'à chaque départ des maîtres, tous leurs domestiques soient présents. Ce jour-là, lundi 03 avril, ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours, les serviteurs humains de la famille s'étaient rassemblés sur le perron du palais en une longue allée vivante avec les elfes de maison. Leurs visages étaient tendus car chacun savait que les maîtres partaient pour ne pas revenir de sitôt. En Angleterre. C'est là-bas qu'ils allaient, du moins d'après les dires du majordome et de la vieille blanchisseuse qui étaient toujours les premiers à colporter la moindre information. Malgré le froid mordant de la fin de matinée, tous attendaient que les maîtres arrivent. Ils ne bronchaient pas, s'évertuaient à ne pas trembler et empêchaient leurs dents de claquer.

Quand le Grand-duc franchit enfin la porte en compagnie de son épouse, chacun se précipita pour baisser la tête le plus bas possible, les hommes se découvrirent, tandis que les elfes plongeaient dans une profonde révérence. Morozna, toute enveloppée d'une longue mante noire de velours, n'accorda pas un seul regard aux serviteurs, trop occupée à grimacer de dégoût. Quant à Nikolaï, il avançait impérieusement, glaçant chacun de ses yeux de prédateur.

Dans l'ombre du grand hall, Ielena regardait ses parents traverser lentement l'allée. Pinçant les lèvres, elle songea que jamais ils ne lui avaient semblé plus antipathiques. De leur couple transpirait une incroyable impression de supériorité et de dédain. C'est avec grande peine qu'elle ne laissa pas échapper un sifflement agacé. Se tournant finalement vers Ella et Roksana, elle remarqua que les deux fillettes attendaient qu'elle franchisse elle aussi le seuil de la demeure.

- Lena, on va partir maintenant ? interrogea la plus petite en tirant doucement sur la robe de son aînée.

- Oui, mon cœur, sourit Ielena.

Pendant que les deux sœurs regardaient autour d'elles, comme prises au dépourvu, elle ne put s'empêcher de se baisser vers elles et caressa délicatement leurs visages poupins.

- Tout se passera bien, je serais toujours là. D'accord ? chuchota-t-elle en embrassant les boucles blondes.

Automatiquement, Roksana et Ella se rapprochèrent d'elle, prêtes pour le départ. Avec les gestes mécaniques d'une mère, Ielena redressa quelque peu leurs chapeaux et épousseta les deux manteaux de ses sœurs.

- Bon…allons-y à présent, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et enfila les gants qu'une servante lui tendait, revêtit la très longue capeline brune au large col en zibeline et se saisit du manchon assorti qu'elle enfila sur son avant-bras droit. Un dernier regard à l'un des miroirs du hall et elle redressa son immense chapeau de couleur bronze garni de fleurs de soies, de perles grosses comme des œufs de poules et de fastueuses plumes d'autruches blanches et acajou. Puis, après un ultime coup d'œil à la pièce, elle passa la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le bas des escaliers, Ielena avança lentement vers ses parents. Ses deux sœurs trottinaient derrière elle en accordant quantité de sourires aux domestiques. Alors qu'elle resserrait autour d'elle sa longue capeline, ses yeux se posèrent sur Leda. La nourrice lui souriait, placée au bout de la colonne des serviteurs.

- J'aurais dû demander à père que tu nous accompagnes, murmura Ielena, ses mains saisissant celles de la vieille femme quand elle arriva près d'elle.

- Tu l'as déjà fait une fois. Et tu sais que ton père n'aime pas les gens qui insistent, rappela Leda.

Le sourire empli de tendresse qu'elle leur adressa à elle et ses sœurs fit chavirer le cœur de Ielena. C'est à grande peine qu'elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses paupières.

- Mais…

- Chut, l'interrompit sa nourrice. Ta mère nous regarde.

En effet, près des deux fiacres où les Volonski allaient prendre place, Morozna les fixait avec intensité. Ses yeux pervenche lançaient une fois de plus de malveillants éclairs. Un regard que Ielena connaissait bien.

- Ecoute-moi bien maintenant, la pressa gentiment Leda. Dans la malle qui contient tes photos, tu trouveras un petit coffre. C'est un cadeau d'adieu de ma part, je sais que tu en prendras grand soin.

De grosses larmes commençaient doucement à rouler sur les joues ridées de la vieille femme. Ses yeux embués ne quittaient plus ceux de Ielena. Bouleversée, celle-ci serra plus fort encore les mains de Leda dans les siennes.

- Non, ne pleures pas, lui intima la nourrice. Tes parents t'en voudraient et te le feraient payer très cher. Laisse-moi pleurer pour deux.

Elle tenta de rire mais cela sonna faux. Si faux que Ielena voulut se jeter dans ses bras, ces bras qui l'avaient recueillie tant de fois au cours de sa jeune vie. A ses cotés, Ella et Roksana les regardaient sans savoir comment réagir. Toutes deux n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que leur départ signifiait. Dans leurs innocents esprits, ils reviendraient tous bientôt et reverraient Leda qui à nouveau les serrerait contre son cœur.

- Va maintenant, ma Tsarevna, ordonna la nourrice avec un sourire triste. Par ton départ, la Russie perd la plus éclatante de toutes ses Grandes-duchesses.

Elle n'attendait aucune objection et repoussa fermement les mains de Ielena.

- Je te souhaite de dessiner toi-même le chemin de ta vie.

Ce fut le dernier murmure que lui accorda la vieille femme avant de détourner les yeux et de reprendre l'immobilité des autres domestiques. Choquée, Ielena la dévisagea longuement. Le chagrin venait de l'étreindre avec violence. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle pressa finalement ses sœurs d'avancer et reprit sa route.

Quand elle arriva auprès de sa mère, son visage n'exprimait rien et était toujours relevé avec une pointe d'insolence sous les bords de son grand chapeau. Comme elle savait feindre…elle savait si bien jouer avec son visage qu'il était toujours difficile de savoir à quoi elle pensait réellement.

- Se permettre de faire ses adieux à une simple nourrice… que je ne t'y reprenne plus ! menaça Morozna le regard acéré.

- Oui, mère.

Sa voix ne trembla pas, mais cet effort fut difficile.

Très droite, elle s'était rangée aux cotés de sa mère avec ses deux sœurs et attendait que son père ait fini de discuter avec le majordome. C'est à ce moment-là que son regard fut attiré par trois hommes se tenant dans l'ombre de son père. Et elle retint mal un frisson.

Si l'un d'eux, un petit grassouillet au visage semblable à celui d'une fouine, ne lui rappelait rien, elle connaissait assez les deux autres pour savoir que quelque chose de sombre se tramait. Bolgarov et Droski, c'étaient leurs noms. Deux sang-pur dont les familles n'avaient rien de fréquentables. Ielena s'était souvent demandé pourquoi son père, ce Grand-duc si fier de son lignage et de ses ancêtres s'était allié à deux sorciers comme ceux-là. Ils n'avaient rien de vraiment noble ni d'aristocratique. Ils avaient tous deux moins de quarante ans et avaient rejoint les partisans du Lord noir quelques années après son apparition. Etant russes, ils avaient été confiés à Nikolaï qui s'en servait comme hommes de main lors de ses missions pour le sombre mage. Ielena savait que sa mère les dédaignait farouchement et acceptait rarement qu'ils entrent dans sa demeure. Après tout, ils leur étaient si inférieurs que les voir chez elle aurait été la pire insulte qu'elle aurait pu subir.

Bolgarov et son compère étaient tout l'inverse de Nikolaï. Ils étaient rustres et semblaient avoir été élevés comme les pires bêtes qui pouvaient exister. Avides de sang, c'était là leur seul point commun avec le père de Ielena. Toutefois, d'un point de vu physique, ils étaient tous les deux grands et blonds. Droski avait une corpulence plus carrée que son collègue, ce qui lui conférait moins d'allure. Ses petits yeux enfoncés dans de larges orbites, il avait un visage peu commode voir disgracieux qui faisait trembler la plupart des gens, et une large balafre verticale barrait son visage du haut du front jusqu'au bas de son œil droit. La couleur de celui-ci était d'un bleu larmoyant tandis que l'autre était noir. Cette particularité ajoutait à son physique inquiétant et ne rassurait guère. Quant à Bolgarov, il avait ce physique typiquement russe de certains hommes. Un visage dur à la mâchoire forte, des cheveux coupé ras, un nez aux narines à peine fendues et un menton pointu. S'il n'avait pas eu cet air perpétuellement angoissant planant sur ses traits, Ielena était persuadé qu'il aurait plu à quantité de jeunes femmes.

Comme s'il avait senti un regard sur lui, Bolgarov tourna soudain ses yeux clairs vers elle. A l'instant même où leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Ielena sentit monter en elle une horrible envie de lui sauter au visage. Elle avait toujours détesté ce sorcier, tout comme elle ne supportait pas les regards qu'il lui lançait avec un peu trop d'insistance lorsque Nikolaï ne le voyait pas.

Un sourire ô combien sardonique aux lèvres, il baissa la tête dans sa direction en une courtoise salutation. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, la jeune femme lui accorda un regard dégoûté et détourna les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, son père se dirigea vers elles à grands pas.

- Pouvons-nous y aller, cher ami ? s'impatienta Morozna. Il fait un froid d'enfer.

Ielena songea un instant à faire remarquer qu'elles étaient plus habillées que tous les domestiques et que si quelqu'un devait avoir froid, c'était eux.

- Rentrez dans les voitures dans ce cas, il me reste quelque chose à régler, fit Nikolaï en sortant sa baguette.

Si son épouse se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec ennui pour finalement entrer dans le fiacre attelé de chevaux de l'Oural à sa disposition, Ielena sentit son sang se glacer. Quelque chose de mauvais se tramait réellement ce jour-là, et un doute affreux commençait à s'insinuer en elle.

Entraînant promptement Ella et Roksana vers leur propre carrosse, elle jeta un regard aux trois autres mangemorts. Tous avaient sorti leurs baguettes. La peur au ventre, elle se saisit des mains de ses sœurs et accéléra.

Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de la berline quand Roksana voulut se retourner pour faire un dernier signe à leur nourrice. C'est à cet instant que le carnage commença. Nikolaï, le visage tordu en un affreux rictus leva sa baguette. L'éclair fusa, d'une mortelle couleur verte. Une seconde plus tard, le majordome s'effondra, les bras en croix. Ce fut alors une véritable débandade. Les plus jeunes chambrières se mirent à hurler, tentant de fuir à l'intérieur de la maison tandis que les cris stridents des elfes raisonnaient partout. Aucun ne pouvait s'enfuir.

A l'instant même où le majordome tomba, Ielena se précipita sur ses sœurs. Les deux fillettes avaient vu toute la scène et un cri horrifié fusa d'entre leurs lèvres. Une seconde plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent dos à l'effroyable spectacle et prisonnières des bras de leur sœur, enfermées dans sa capeline. Mais si Ielena les rendit sourdes à l'aide d'un sort, elle, elle entendit tout et vit chacun de ses gens tomber. Devant ses yeux arrondis de terreur et tout embués de larmes, les quatre hommes se déchaînaient avec une folie à peine qualifiable d'animale. Ils étaient pires que des bêtes. Le sang coulait, ruisselait sur les dalles blanches et les gémissements fusaient de toute part. Plus loin, immobile, elle aperçut Leda lui accorder son plus éclatant sourire, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. La seconde suivante, la vieille nourrice reçut un sort en pleine poitrine et bascula sans bruit.

En voyant son corps s'effondrer, Ielena sentit un hurlement monter dans sa gorge. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, trop horrifiée pour assimiler ce qu'elle voyait. Les larmes débordèrent de ses joues et elle resserra son étreinte sur ses sœurs. Le visage déformé sous la souffrance et la haine, elle souleva les deux petits corps et s'enfuit vers leur fiacre.

OoOoOoO

Le massacre avait cessé, les derniers cris s'étaient tus. Mais l'effondrement de Ielena, lui, commençait tout juste. Derrière les fenêtres de la voiture qu'elle partageait avec ses sœurs, le paysage russe défilait à toute vitesse dans la plus grande ignorance de la jeune femme. En entrant dans la berline, elle s'était laissée tomber sur le tapis, anéantie. Depuis, elle n'avait guère bougé. Elle se contentait de fixer avec des yeux d'aveugle le mur face à elle. Ella et Roksana pleuraient toujours convulsivement sur ses genoux, leurs sanglots terrifiés finissant de briser le cœur de Ielena. D'une main calme, elle tentait de les apaiser en caressant leurs cheveux mais son visage à elle était totalement ravagé par les larmes. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le palais, des heures auparavant, elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste et continuait de pleurer. D'amertume, de rage, d'incompréhension. A chaque instant, elle revoyait l'image du corps de Leda basculer en arrière. Elle entendait les hurlements de tous ceux qui l'avaient vu grandir, l'avaient habillée et avaient veillé à son bien-être. Elle apercevait encore les cadavres mutilés des chambrières qui n'avaient parfois pas plus que son âge, et sur qui les quatre mangemorts s'étaient acharnés. Une question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, pourquoi ? Pourquoi assassiner tous ses malheureux qui tout du long de leur vie avaient servi leur famille avec dévouement. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se le demandait, l'image de son père s'imposait à elle. Nikolaï Volonski n'avait jamais eu besoin de raison particulière pas tuer quelqu'un.

Un nouveau sanglot la secoua tout entière. Il lui semblait que tout s'accélérait depuis la veille. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, elle avait vu son destin prendre un tournant brusque, puis celle qu'elle considérait comme une mère avait été assassinée par les hommes de son père. Quelle serait la prochaine épreuve ? A quoi devrait-elle encore faire face avant que la mauvaise fortune ne se désintéresse enfin d'elle et ses sœurs ?

Quand Ielena retrouva enfin son calme, les deux fillettes s'étaient endormies, épuisées d'avoir trop pleuré. Jetant un regard morne à la grosse horloge, elle aperçut qu'il était déjà quatorze heures. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils avaient passé l'entrée du palais de Saint Pétersbourg. Autour d'elle, l'intérieur du carrosse lui sembla bien sinistre. Grâce à un ingénieux sortilège, ce n'était pas une simple banquette que contenait le fiacre, mais une vaste pièce divisée en deux par un lourd rideau de brocart vermillon. Il y avait d'un coté un petit salon soigneusement meublé, qui un autre jour aurait semblé chaleureux, et de l'autre une chambre comprenant deux lits doubles tendus de carmin et recouverts de diverses fourrures, ainsi qu'un petit cabinet de toilette.

A peine remise, Ielena couva ses sœurs du regard. Des sillons de larmes à peine sèches marquaient leurs visages. Comme elle aurait aimé effacer de leurs esprits ce qu'elles avaient vu. Les préserver de la folie de leur père et des horreurs qu'il commettait.

Avec précaution, la jeune femme se redressa.

- Treska ! appela-t-elle.

Une seconde plus tard, l'elfe s'inclinait devant elle. Elle était l'une des seules à avoir échappé aux événements de la matinée, puisqu'elle suivait la famille en Angleterre. Toutefois, au fond des grands yeux verts brillait une infinie tristesse qui manqua de faire flancher Ielena.

- Aide-moi à les mettre au lit. Ensuite, tu m'apporteras de quoi manger, soupira-t-elle, las comme jamais.

- Oui, demoiselle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ielena accorda une dernière caresse à Ella puis quitta la chambre en rebattant le rideau derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle s'assit devant la petite table, Treska y avait déjà déposé une assiette où fumait de la soupe, ainsi que plusieurs autres plats aux odeurs alléchantes. Mais après avoir tant pleuré, la jeune femme n'en sentit même pas les arômes délicieux. La fatigue avait doucement pris possession de son corps et elle n'avait plus envie de bouger.

- Treska, s'il te plait, peux-tu m'aider à enlever tout ça ? fit-elle doucement en désignant sa coiffure.

Aussitôt, les petits doigts de l'elfe coururent sur le chapeau et retirèrent les multiples épingles qui le maintenaient immobile. La tête aussitôt moins lourde, Ielena passa pensivement une main sur son visage. La seule chose qu'elle espérait encore était que l'Angleterre lui apporte un semblant de paix.

OoOoOoO

Les deux carrosses roulèrent longtemps. Trois jours passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Trois jours durant lesquels Ielena tenta de rassurer ses sœurs et de faire disparaître l'ombre terrifiée installée sur leurs visages. Elles n'avaient pas revus leurs parents non plus. C'était sans doute la seule chose positive de ce voyage, songeait Ielena. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir le visage de leur père.

- Où sommes-nous, Treska ? interrogea-t-elle le matin du quatrième jour.

Tout en lui versant son café du matin, l'elfe de maison s'inclina.

- Nous avons passés la frontière de l'Allemagne il y a quelques heures, demoiselle, s'inclina la petite créature.

- Remercions les chevaux de l'Oural d'être si rapides, laissa amèrement échapper la jeune femme.

Les journées s'enchaînaient tristement avec une lenteur qui insupportait Ielena. Elle savait également qu'elle ne supporterait pas encore longtemps de rester enfermée dans cette pièce. Les derniers évènements avaient mis ses nerfs à vif.

Finalement, le vendredi aux alentours de treize heures, ils atteignirent le sol britannique. La traversée de la Manche avait été aussi tranquille que le reste du voyage, à la différence près que Ella et Roksana avaient regardé émerveillées la mer par la fenêtre. C'était la première fois qu'elles la voyaient, et d'une façon bien particulière puisqu'on l'avait survolée grâce aux chevaux ailés attelés aux fiacres. Ce fut le seul moment où les deux fillettes rirent aux éclats.

Une heure et demi plus tard, les deux voitures qui avaient retrouvé la terre ferme passèrent un immense portail en fer forgé. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut par la fenêtre, Ielena réprima mal un frisson. Même si elle n'avait rien de sinistre, cette entrée ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et à la vaste allée que les chevaux empruntaient à présent au trot. Plus loin devant s'élevait un gigantesque manoir aux dimensions colossales et à l'allure d'une vieille veuve fortunée. Cependant, Ielena songea que si c'était là leur nouvelle demeure, Morozna allait au moins passer des heures à hurler à qui voudrait bien l'entendre qu'il était ridiculement petit.

* * *

Une petite review ? C'est rapide et sans douleur, et cela donne surtout à l'auteur l'envie de vous poster la suite !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le manoir du Wiltshire

Après un an d'absence, j'ai enfin eu le temps de me ré attaquer sérieusement à cette fiction.

Pour cette raison, j'ai modifié beaucoup de choses dans le fond. Aussi, si jamais vous avez lu le début, je vous conseille de relire les deux premiers chapitres qui ont subi de légères modif' ;) Rien de méchant, seuls quelques détails changent, mais des détails importants héhé !

Sinon, voilà le troisième chapitre, la suite arrive vite !

J'espère que cela vous plaira, et à très vite !

L'elfe, à votre service !

* * *

**Chapitre trois :**

Le manoir du Wiltshire

OoOoOoO

Lorsque la berline commença à ralentir puis s'arrêta tout à fait, Ielena sentit son cœur battre soudain à lui en rompre la poitrine. Ses deux sœurs étaient sagement assises sur des chaises, leurs grands yeux bleus ne quittant pas la silhouette de la jeune femme. Sous leurs airs calmes, Ella et Roksana semblaient sentir sa soudaine nervosité. Se tordant une nouvelle fois les mains, Ielena finit par pousser un soupir anxieux. La seule chose présente dans son esprit à cet instant était un doute affreux. A la manière d'un serpent qui déroule ses anneaux, il s'était infiltré en elle, s'était imposé avec évidence. Comment pouvait-elle rester sereine sans même savoir où ils étaient et quels étaient les projets de son père les concernant toutes trois. Ielena détestait ne pas pouvoir prévoir les choses. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça !

Un « crac » sec la fit sursauter brusquement alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée face à ses sœurs.

- Demoiselle, s'inclina Treska. Votre père m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message.

- Qui est… ? soupira la sorcière.

- « Le voyage se termine ici. Je vous attends hors de la voiture dans moins d'une minute. Tachez d'être aussi présentables que possible », récita l'elfe en clignant des paupières, imperturbable.

Ielena sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sous l'indignation. Le sang cogna contre ses tempes lorsqu'elle songea aux horreurs qu'avait commis son père quelques jours plus tôt. Et comme ça, sans aucune honte, il osait leur demander de jouer aux parfaites petites sang-pur ?

Manquant de hurler de frustration, la jeune femme frappa le sol de son pied avec hargne. Quel dommage que son père ne croupisse pas au fond d'une cellule à l'heure actuelle ! Toutefois, elle ne pensa pas un seul instant à aller à l'encontre des ordres de Nikolaï. Elle savait qu'elle aurait inutilement risqué sa vie. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait bien faire était d'attendre dans l'ombre que quelqu'un ne règle un jour le compte de son père. Jusque là, elle devrait rester comme il voulait qu'elle soit : belle, froide, fière et docile. Du moins devait-elle le paraître car Ielena n'avait guère le tempérament calme de beaucoup de ces filles de noble naissance. Elle était obstinée, franche lorsqu'elle pouvait se le permettre, et d'une impertinence qui frôlait l'arrogance avec beaucoup de personnes. Toutefois, ce trait de caractère plaisait à son père car il attirait d'autant plus l'attention sur sa fille.

Par-dessus tout, son trait de caractère le plus marqué demeurait une fierté inébranlable. Une fierté pour ce sang qui était le sien. Si elle le savait contaminé depuis longtemps par la haine et la mort, Ielena restait une Volonski, et attachait beaucoup d'importance à son ascendance.

- Demoiselle…, la rappela Treska.

- Oui, oui ! Nous arrivons ! maugréa la jeune femme en se tournant vers ses sœurs.

En une seconde, Ella et Roksana avaient quitté leurs sièges et se tenaient très droites dans des robes vert sombre recouvertes d'une capeline tandis que leur soeur remettait un peu d'ordre dans les boucles blondes et redressait les chapeaux. Elle en fit de même avec sa propre tenue : lissa sa robe noire ceinturée à la taille et dépourvue du moindre faux pli, et piqua une énième épingle dans son grand chapeau d'ébène dont l'une des plumes de phénix pointait vers le ciel comme une flèche d'église.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour quitter la douce chaleur de la berline, ses parents l'attendaient déjà devant. Les yeux de Morozna couraient autour d'elle avec une moue désapprobatrice. Visiblement, elle ne se plaisait pas ici. Posant son pied sur le marchepied de la voiture, Ielena sentit soudain quelqu'un saisir sa main avec fermeté pour l'aider à descendre. Si le contact l'avait aussitôt faite se crisper, le regard qu'elle rencontra en se tournant vers le malotru enflamma ses yeux d'une colère sans borne.

- Lâche la main de ma fille, Bolgarov ! claqua la voix de Nikolaï avec férocité.

Un instant, le sorcier ne bougea pas, ses yeux bleus détaillant sans le moindre scrupule le visage de Ielena, un sourire sournois collé aux lèvres. La jeune femme manqua de lui sauter à la gorge, aveuglée par l'indignation et la fureur. Courroucée, elle dégagea violemment sa main de celle du mangemort et descendit dignement du marchepied, la tête haute et l'air méprisant. Comme elle pouvait détester cet homme ! Tout en lui la faisait hurler intérieurement et elle avait grand mal à ne pas lui crier qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qui elle était.

Non sans adresser un regard venimeux aux trois hommes de son père, Ielena finit par avancer jusqu'à ses parents avec ses sœurs.

Ils se tenaient au bout de l'allée qu'avaient parcouru les fiacres, devant un monumental escalier assombri par les années. En haut de la volée de marche, Ielena aperçut avec plus de distinction une imposante façade austère à l'allure cependant luxueuse. Après réflexion, ce manoir n'avait rien d'une vieille veuve fortunée. Il avait le profil menaçant d'une gueule de loup et la jeune femme jugea une seconde qu'elle risquait d'y passer des moments fort peu agréables.

- Nous sommes ici dans la demeure d'un des favoris du maître, révéla Nikolaï en se tournant vers elle. Son nom est Abraxas Malfoy et j'ose espérer que votre comportement n'entachera en rien le nom des Volonski. Car c'est là que nous vivrons, finit-il de dire.

Morozna, comme outrée, renifla de dédain et ses lèvres se tordirent en une affreuse grimace.

- Cet ordre vient du maître lui-même. Aussi, je vous prierais de ne pas vous plaindre, très chère amie, susurra immédiatement le Grand-duc. Lorsque le maître ordonne, vous obéissez, suis-je clair ?

Ielena aperçut l'espace d'une seconde sa mère trembler. Depuis longtemps, et malgré la haine qu'elle lui vouait, elle savait très bien la peur que son père inspirait à Morozna. Après tout, elle n'était rien d'autre que son épouse. Sa folle épouse devant subir ses colères et sa démence. Pourtant, Ielena ne la plaignait pas, car sa mère était presque aussi fourbe et meurtrière que son époux.

- Est-ce également à lui que l'on doit ces conditions de voyages ? laissa toutefois échapper la Duchesse.

- A lui, mais également à moi. Et c'était de loin la meilleure solution afin d'échapper à la vigilance des Aurors russes, britanniques mais aussi européens. Le transplanage aurait été difficile avec elles, expliqua-t-il en désignant ses deux plus jeunes filles, d'autant que cette pratique est surveillée, et encore plus lorsqu'on traverse une frontière. Passer de la Russie à l'Angleterre en transplanant ? Vous n'y pensiez pas ? Nous aurions eu le temps de nous faire attraper une demi-douzaine de fois. Quant à la poudre de cheminette, n'en parlons pas.

Morozna demeura silencieuse, le cheminement de sa pensée se lisant sur son visage. Après une seconde, elle finit par hausser véhément des épaules et chassa avec impatience une mouche invisible avec sa main.

Toutefois, Nikolaï n'attendait guère l'assentiment de sa femme. Après un dernier regard vers ses hommes, il s'avançait à présent vers l'escalier menant au manoir, sans même attendre le reste de sa famille.

Ce que craignait Ielena à cet instant fut qu'une dispute éclate entre les époux. Si cela ne la regardait pas outre mesure, elle savait pertinemment qu'énervés, ses parents finissaient toujours par retourner leur colère contre elle et ses sœurs. Aussi, oubliant une nouvelle fois la haine qu'elle vouait à sa mère, elle se tourna vers elle.

- Mère ? Allons-y, voulez-vous ? Il commence à faire froid, ajouta la jeune femme qui connaissait bien trop sa mère pour savoir que c'était là une raison toute trouvée afin de la faire avancer.

Le nez plissé de mécontentement, Morozna ne se tourna pas une seconde vers sa fille et commença la montée des marches. 

Jamais de toute sa vie Ielena s'était sentie si désemparée. Derrière le masque imperturbable qu'était son visage, une infinité de questions se bousculait à lui en donner mal au crâne. Tandis qu'elle rejoignait ses parents sur le perron de la noble demeure, ses sœurs fermement accrochées à ses jupes, la jeune femme leva un instant le visage vers la façade noir. Tout était si différent et pourtant si semblable au palais de St Pétersbourg. Un paradoxe qui ne faisait que la conforter dans son malaise. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il lui paraissait malveillant, comme le théâtre des pires atrocités que les humains puissent commettre. Au-dessus d'elle, les sinistres moulures du toit et des encadrement lui semblaient milles corbeaux perchés, épiant ses faits et gestes. Et pourtant, Ielena savait que si l'instant avait été différent, si _tout_ avait été différent, ce manoir lui aurait paru bien agencé et formidablement luxueux. Il l'était. Mais ce coté là de l'édifice se cachait bien loin, sous une indéchiffrable atmosphère austère.

Les pensées peu heureuses de la jeune femme disparurent au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passage à une sorcière. L'arrivante marchait vers eux, descendant les dix marches du perron, droite comme un i.

Un instant, Ielena songea qu'elle allait devoir supporter une copie de sa mère et grimaça intérieurement. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour connaître des sorciers aux comportements différents de ceux de ses parents.

Arrivée devant eux, la nouvelle venue arrêta sa progression et salua d'un signe de tête polie le couple Volonski. Elle était menue et semblait aussi fragile qu'une flamme dans la tempête. Toutefois, si son corps et sa petite taille lui donnaient cet aspect-là, son visage n'avait rien de vulnérable. Le long cou blanc que le temps commençait à marquer soutenait un petit visage carré, au front et au menton à peine esquissés. De même, la bouche et le nez étaient relativement discrets, comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu assez de place pour s'installer. Quant aux yeux, ils étaient grands, les paupières lourdes. C'était autour d'eux que le temps avait le plus fait son office. De nombreuses rides parsemaient la peau à la manière de petites rigoles. Cette étrange disproportion du visage donnait à cette femme un charme singulier mais également une drôle de ressemblance avec une chouette.  
Ce que Ielena préféra tout de même détailler fut son expression. L'inconnue avait les lèvres naturellement pincées, comme si quelque chose l'incommodait en permanence, et ses yeux qu'elle plissait comme pour voir plus loin étaient attentifs, scrutateurs. Bleu clair, ils semblaient détailler toute chose avec insistance.

Mais en réalité, Ielena ne lui trouva pas la même antipathie que sa mère. Elle semblait peut-être moins invivable. Mais la jeune femme se garda bien de la trouver de suite gentille, elle avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux ne jamais se fier à sa première impression.

- Nikolaï, bienvenu en Angleterre.

En même temps qu'elle disait cela, la sorcière s'inclina furtivement. Sa voix avait un petit quelque chose de chaleureux qui tinta aux oreilles de Ielena comme un semblant d'espoir. C'était assez étrange pour la jeune femme de penser ainsi et pourtant, elle prit le risque tandis que son père engageait la conversation. L'anglais de Nikolaï n'était pas parfait et Ielena se prêta une demie seconde à sourire.

OoOoOoO

Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur du hall, Ielena leva les yeux vers le plafond, très haut, dont les arcades de bois sombres s'étiraient de tous cotés. L'endroit était très calme, presque plus intimidant que ce qu'elle pensait. Le bruit de ses bottines étouffé par l'épais tapis maure rouge, elle et ses sœurs étaient toujours silencieuses. Avançant précautionneusement, elles détaillaient leur nouvel environnement.

A l'évidence, les anglais aimaient moins le luxe tapageur et les dorures que ce qu'on pouvait voir en russie. Ce qui n'était en réalité pas pour déplaire à Ielena, mais il fallait reconnaître que toutes ces couleurs sombres et ces tapisseries à effigie de serpents lui donnaient la chair de poule.

Plus loin, ses parents étaient en grande conversation avec la propriétaire des lieux. Au cours de leur échange, Ielena avait pu entendre son nom, Belvina Malfoy. Elle était l'épouse d'Abraxas. Depuis leur arrivée, la sorcière ne leur accordait que peu de regards, plus occupée à échanger quelques mondanités avec Nikolaï et sa femme. A dire vrai, Ielena ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent était de se poser quelque part et de ne plus en bouger. Elle était fatiguée et las. 

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ielena pinça les lèvres et regarda par la haute fenêtre de la chambre mise à sa disposition. D'ici elle apercevait un très vaste parc, bien en accord avec l'image qu'elle avait des terres anglaises. La lande se découpait jusqu'à l'horizon en de nombreuses collines parfois boisées, et l'herbe haute se balançait sous la brise. Plus proche d'elle et du manoir, un grand parc bien agencé s'épanouissait sous le ciel nuageux. Elle apercevait sans peine les haies taillées, les arbustes aux formes animales et les statues qui peuplaient le jardin.

- Cette chambre était celle de ma fille, avant qu'elle ne se marie…

Silencieuse, Ielena se tourna vers la maîtresse de maison. La silhouette de cette dernière se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, impassible. C'était bien la première phrase complète que Belvina lui adressait à elle seule. Jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours parlé à ses parents ou de façon plus impersonnelle.

Sans paraître étonnée, la jeune femme laissa un sourire planer une seconde sur son visage.

- Je vous remercie de me laisser l'habiter, Madame.

Face à cette réponse courtoise, Mrs. Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sec. La jeune Volonski agissait avec presque plus de distance que ses parents, toute droite et froide dans sa robe noire. Mais ce qui la faisait sourire plus encore était la façon qu'elle avait de s'exprimer, claire et savamment posée, dans un anglais irréprochable où chantonnait un délicieux accent russe. Il était certes discret mais pourtant présent, et Belvina reconnut qu'il avait de quoi plaire. De plus, cette jeune sorcière lui semblait tout droit sortie d'un passé lointain, avec ses manières si raffinées mais pourtant si entourées de protocole et de bienséance.

- Je suis désolée de ce manque de politesse mais je ne me suis pas encore présentée, s'amusa la sorcière. Mon nom est Belvina Malfoy. Mon mari et mon fils ne sont pas là pour vous accueillir, mais nous ne tarderont pas à les voir.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Belvina s'approchait de la jeune russe, près de la fenêtre. C'était là le seul puit de lumière car la chambre demeurait sombre, dépourvue de chandelle allumée. Sitôt qu'elle fut éclairée, Ielena aperçut le léger sourire qui ornait les lèvres fines de son interlocutrice. Il n'avait rien de malveillant, au contraire elle le trouva plutôt sincère. Chose que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez une connaissance de ses parents…

- Enchantée Madame. Je suis Ielena Nikolaïevna Volonski, annonça-t-elle avec un poli signe de tête.

Aussitôt, Belvina gloussa, le visage plus rayonnant qu'auparavant.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose de drôle, Madame, interrogea Ielena à la fois surprise et vexée.

Elle craint un instant que son anglais n'ait été mauvais.

- Oh non chère amie, non ! Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Mrs. Malfoy en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme. C'est simplement que votre accent est tout bonnement divin, et quand vous prononcez votre nom c'est encore plus agréable à entendre. De plus, j'aime cette coutume qu'on les russes à avoir un deuxième prénom. Cela sonne si bien aux oreilles, non ?

Le sourire calme de Belvina la laissa un instant surprise, mais elle finit par sourire également. D'une certaine manière cela l'étonnait car Mrs. Malfoy commençait doucement à lui plaire. C'était à la fois rassurant que de penser qu'elle puisse être de bonne compagnie, mais aussi troublant car Ielena ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise dans cette nouvelle demeure. Cependant, le visage sincère de la sorcière l'incita à continuer cette conversation.

- Je vous remercie. En réalité nous n'avons pas de deuxième prénom. C'est simplement un patronyme, précisa-t-elle face à l'incompréhension de Belvina. Pour moi et mes sœurs, le Nikolaïevna signifie tout bonnement _fille de Nikolaï_.

- Je vois… Mon mari me reproche souvent mon naturel curieux, mais j'espère que vous pourrez me parler un peu plus de votre pays, confia-t-elle avant de partir dans un grand rire sec. Cela m'intéresserait beaucoup !

Avec plaisir, Madame. J'espère également que vous pourrez me faire découvrir la façon de faire britannique, ajouta Ielena. Je n'en connais que la langue et la géographie grâce à quelques cartes trouvées ci et là.

Les deux sourcils de Belvina se haussèrent à cette phrase.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas ce sera avec joie ! Mais venez, je vais vous faire visiter le manoir !

Un instant, Ielena s'amusa de l'énergie que dégageait cette femme, qui d'apparence pourtant semblait si fragile. Avec un hochement de tête, elle suivit la maîtresse des lieux.

OoOoOoO

Accompagnées de ses deux sœurs qu'elle était allée cherchée dans la chambre voisine, elle déambula une partie de l'après-midi avec Belvina dans le gigantesque manoir. Elle avait appris au cours de leur conversation que sa mère s'était enfermée dans ses appartements, quant à son père, il avait quitté le manoir juste après leur arrivée.

« Pour s'occuper d'affaires très urgentes… qui ne peuvent attendre ! » lui avait dit Mrs. Malefoy. Malgré ses paroles énigmatiques, Ielena était de loin une jeune femme stupide. Elle avait pertinemment compris que son père était retourné auprès de son maître, le Lord noir. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas tous venus en Angleterre pour cela ?

Tout en lui donnant quantité de détails sur les portraits qui habillaient les murs, Mrs. Malfoy interrogeait la jeune femme sur leur palais de St Pétersbourg ainsi que sur les autres demeures Volonski.

- Nous n'habitons que très rarement les autres palais, nota Ielena tout en dévisageant le portrait d'un jeune homme brun à l'allure de lion. Mère les trouve trop petits… Et elle préfère habiter St Pétersbourg. Elle dit que la société y est plus fréquentable que n'importe où en Russie.

Belvina hocha la tête, imperturbable.

- Votre mère… elle n'avait pas du tout envie de venir en Angleterre, je me trompe ? lâcha-t-elle soudain comme si de rien n'était.

Son ton était léger mais laissait planer derrière lui une étrange impression. Comme une plaisanterie acerbe. Face à cela, Ielena se tourna vers Belvina, interrogative.

- Cela se voit-il tant ?

- Ah ma jeune amie, sachez que j'ai toujours su observer les gens, rit-elle en levant son index, un sourie amusé aux lèvres. Et votre mère ne s'en cache pas vraiment. De plus, elle ne m'a adressé pour tout et pour tout que quelques mots depuis votre arrivée.

- Cela je n'en suis pas surprise…

S'arrêtant, Belvina dévisagea la jeune femme avec étonnement.

- Vraiment ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Mère ne parle pas bien l'anglais, voilà tout, même si elle le comprend très bien, avoua Ielena en haussant véhément les épaules. Et elle déteste qu'on lui fasse remarquer ses lacunes.

- Je vois… une femme très fière, votre mère. Tout comme votre père. Et votre frère…, laissa échapper Belvina en continuant son chemin dans le couloir.

Aussitôt, Ielena sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Chacun de ses vaisseaux semblaient s'être mués en de petits lacs gelés juste sous sa peau. Depuis qu'elle discutait avec Belvina, elle en était presque arrivée à oublier son frère. A présent, le visage et le sourire de Valerian s'imprimèrent sur sa rétine, comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

D'un point de vu extérieur, rien ne semblait la tracasser. Ielena avançait aux cotés de Belvina tandis que les deux fillettes gambadaient un peu en avant. Mais à l'intérieur, c'était une tout autre histoire.

Depuis qu'il était parti pour l'Angleterre, Valerian n'était pour Ielena qu'une menace inoffensive qu'elle avait fini par presque oublier… même son père lui semblait à présent plus effrayant. Mais maintenant… Ielena eut du mal à prendre une nouvelle inspiration. Le fait que son frère réapparaisse dans sa vie la pétrifiait d'avance. Comment allait-elle pouvoir l'éviter à présent qu'elle vivait dans le même pays ? Non, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer la suite sans avoir la nausée.

- Ielena ? Allez-vous bien ?

La voix de Mrs. Malfoy la tira brusquement de ses craintes, et la jeune femme en sursauta si fort qu'elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir. Devant elle, Belvina affichait un air tout à fait surpris. Quelle drôle de réaction venait d'avoir la Volonski !

- Pardonnez-moi, je pensais à tout autre chose…, avoua-t-elle.

Elle n'osa même pas regarder son interlocutrice tant l'angoisse venait de la saisir tout entière. Son teint d'ordinaire pâle était à présent plus blanc que l'ivoire et même ses lèvres rouges avaient perdu des couleurs.

- Par Merlin, on dirait que vous avez vu la mort elle-même ! s'exclama Belvina en s'approchant, inquiète.

« Si elle savait…, songea amèrement Ielena. Elle n'est vraiment pas loin de la vérité ! » Néanmoins, elle préféra éviter que la sorcière se doute de quelque chose… Cela ne regardait personne, encore moins des proches de sa famille.

Avec l'assurance qu'on lui connaissait, elle adressa un sourire navré à Mrs. Malfoy.

- Je suis désolée, je viens seulement de me rappeler un détail peu amusant. Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait léger.

Peu convaincue mais toutefois assez délicate pour ne pas l'interroger plus, Belvina hocha la tête et l'invita à continuer leur route.

OoOoOoO

- Ah, voilà bien la pièce que j'aime le plus !

Elles venaient d'arriver au détour d'un grand couloir, face à une grande porte aux poignées à la forme de deux serpents dont les bouches étaient grandes ouvertes. Une fois encore, Ielena songea que cette décoration reptilienne ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Elle avait une sainte horreur des serpents ! Du moins, elle le pensait…en réalité, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir un réel.

Belvina elle, semblait encore plus souriante. De sa vie, jamais Ielena n'avait vu un tel sourire chez une connaissance de ses parents… il n'était en rien immense, mais bien assez grand toutefois pour la surprendre.

Sans faire attention à l'attention que la jeune femme lui portait, Mrs. Malfoy ouvrit la porte dans un léger grincement qui tira une grimace à Ella et Roksana. Les deux fillettes avaient retrouvé un semblant de sourire depuis leur arrivée au manoir, surtout depuis leur rencontre avec Belvina, mais leur aînée était toujours aussi soucieuse quant à leur état. Pourtant, ses interrogations trouvèrent un semblant de réponse quand elle entra dans la nouvelle pièce à la suite de son hôtesse.

C'était une très grande bibliothèque. Des milliers d'ouvrages s'alignaient sur des étagères de près de cinq mètres de haut répartis sur deux niveaux, et auxquelles on accédait par des escaliers en colimaçon et des échelles. A fond de la pièce s'encadrait une immense fenêtre aux lourds rideaux bleus, et plusieurs gros fauteuils d'apparence confortable avaient été disposés devant la grande cheminée pour l'instant éteinte.

- Mon mari et mon fils détestent cette pièce, soupira Belvina en laissant distraitement son doigt glisser sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

Ielena laissa ses yeux sombres courir le long des étagères et flâna quelques minutes devant celles qui étaient les plus proches d'elle. Il y avait toutes sortes de livres : de l'énorme et très ancien exemplaire et celui plus léger et fin que sans doute la famille avait acquis récemment. Mais pour Ielena, c'était un véritable régal, car elle avait toujours développé une grande passion pour les livres. Les loisirs qui ses parents lui autorisaient étaient rares et la lecture avait su attirer son attention. Ainsi, sans que ses parents s'en doutent, elle avait eu l'occasion de lire toutes sortes d'ouvrages : du roman sorcier classique à ceux à l'eau de rose (elle ne les appréciait pas particulièrement…), en passant par des livres plus théoriques. Ses parents n'en savaient rien…Elle préférait les tenir aussi éloignés que possible de ce qui lui plaisait.

- C'est un endroit incroyable, avoua Ielena. Je comprends aisément pourquoi vous l'aimez autant !

- Aimez-vous lire ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas et venez aussi souvent que vous voudrez. Cette pièce vous est ouverte, sourit Belvina.

Elle semblait ravie d'avoir trouver en la jeune Volonski une lectrice intéressée et souriait comme une enfant.

- Je vous remercie.

Si chanceuse, Ielena songea aussitôt à tenter plus encore le destin. Elle avait quelque chose de très important à chercher ici, et elle espérait de tout cœur le trouver. Belvina ne se douterait de rien, et elle sentait que Mrs. Malfoy avait déjà confiance en elle. Car cette dernière ne se doutait pas que Ielena, elle aussi, sous ses airs calmes et dociles cachait une savante observatrice. Grâce à cela, la jeune russe avait toujours su tirer parti des gens qu'elle côtoyait dans l'entourage de ses parents. Du moins les plus abordables.

- Pourrais-je en emprunter ? demanda-t-elle donc, adoptant un ton détaché.

- Evidemment.

Belvina, trop occupée à raconter une histoire à Ella et Roksana, ne vit pas le sourire froid et déterminé qui se forma sur les lèvres appétissantes de Ielena, dans l'ombre des étagères.

OoOoOoO

Le soleil venait de se coucher lorsque Nikolaï réapparut, son manteau de fourrure volant derrière lui sous les bourrasques froides. Les yeux du Grand-duc brillaient intensément, et pourtant son visage demeurait fermé, malveillant, lorsqu'il entra dans le grand salon des Malfoy. A son arrivée, Belvina et les quatre Volonski levèrent la tête, surprises d'une telle entrée.

- Nous sommes attendus, déclara-t-il seulement, avant de repartir d'un pas impérieux vers ses appartements.

Belvina et Ielena s'entre-regardèrent. Un message était arrivé dans l'après-midi pour leur annoncer que leur présence était requise à une soirée chez les Lestranges. Une soirée de sang purs, où Belvina ne doutait pas que le Lord noir se trouverait aussi… Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Ielena, celle-ci avait senti son corps se glacer d'horreur. Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas se mêler aux affaires et aux opinions de ses parents. Ce qu'elle avait tenté de fuir ces dernières années venaient brusquement de la rattraper, et la jeune femme le savait : elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

OoOoOoO

Ils étaient tous dans le salon. Nikolaï, imperturbable se tenait devant le manteau de la cheminée ; son épouse retouchait une nouvelle fois la coiffure de ses lourdes boucles blondes, admirant son teint sans une once de modestie ; Belvina regardait de nouveau la grande horloge, dont le lourd pendule émettait un bruit sourd. Tous attendaient l'heure précise à laquelle le portoloin les emmènerait à destination, ce même portoloin qui reposait au centre de la pièce, sur la table basse. C'était une dague d'argent finement ouvragée, dont le manche incrusté de pierres vertes avait la forme d'une tête d'aigle courbée vers l'intérieur.

Silencieuse, Ielena fixait le poignard. Son visage baigné par la lumière de la cheminée était clôt, impossible à cerner. Elle semblait à la fois désintéressée et en colère. Assise sur un canapé noir, elle patientait.

A chaque seconde qui passait, à chaque _tic_ de l'horloge, la jeune femme sentait son cœur se comprimer d'avantage dans sa poitrine. Celle-ci se soulevait à intervalles réguliers sous la tension qu'elle essayait de dissimuler. En réalité, elle appréhendait cette soirée. En quelques heures, elle allait apercevoir le mage noir le plus craint de l'époque et retrouver son frère. Quelle ironie quand elle songeait qu'une semaine plus tôt, elle se plaignait de la monotonie de son quotidien. Ielena resserra sa prise sur la mante bleu sombre qui la recouvrait. Elle voulut fuir, s'enfermer dans la chambre de ses sœurs et transplaner avec elles loin de tout cela. Dans un endroit où personne ne les retrouverait jamais.

En pensant à cela, Ielena songea à Ella et Roksana qui dormaient dans leurs chambres. Inconscientes de ce que leur aînée allait devoir vivre, elles n'avaient fait aucune histoire pour se coucher et s'étaient endormies avec pour derniers souvenirs les doux baisers de Ielena.

Il y eut un énième balancement du pendule, et finalement les aiguilles de l'horloge indiquèrent l'heure exacte.

- C'est l'heure, avertit Belvina en posant son doigt sur la dague.

Les trois Volonski imitèrent son geste. Ielena eut à peine le temps de penser à ses sœurs et de grimacer que quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparurent tous.

OoOoOoO

Le large capuchon bordé de zibeline rabattu sur sa tête, Ielena sentit ses lèvres se tordre de mécontentement. Ils venaient d'atterrir sur une allée de pavés noirs entourée de très hautes haies bien taillées qu'elle trouva d'office plus menaçantes que décoratives. Son inspection fut pourtant bien vite stoppée dans son élan par Nikolaï, qui d'un signe de tête lui fit clairement savoir qu'elle devait avancer.

En effet, elle n'avait pas vu que sa mère et Belvina s'étaient déjà engagées dans l'allée et avançaient vers l'entrée d'une haute bâtisse construite sur plusieurs étages. Sur le perron, quatre elfes de maisons en piètre état accueillaient les visiteurs, et derrière eux s'ouvraient une porte d'entrée semblable à la bouche d'un dragon. Ielena frissonna. De là où elle était, elle percevait la lueur orange qui miroitait à l'entrée. A l'évidence, il y avait du monde dans cette maison. Elle entendait déjà des bribes de conversation et des rires plus forcés qu'hilares.

- Je compte sur toi pour impressionner mes _amis, _lui glissa sèchement son père lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des marches.

Aussitôt, Ielena sentit un frisson remonter son échine. Merlin qu'elle pouvait le détester, lui et ses allusions. Elle ne servait vraiment qu'à çà ! Se montrer et marquer les esprits. Que pouvait-on bien retenir d'elle ? Ce n'était certes pas une prodigieuse intelligence ou d'incroyables capacités d'analyses ! L'impression de n'être qu'une vulgaire parure un peu trop brillante qu'on balade de salons en salons la faisait hurler de rage. Elle aurait voulu arracher à son père son air suffisant et lui faire remarquer qu'avant tout, elle était une sorcière et qu'elle avait dans la tête plus que du vent.

Ielena n'avait pas l'intention d'impressionner tous ces mangemorts de la manière qu'imaginait son père. Bien au contraire. Les lèvres pincées, elle adopta le visage le plus dédaigneux qu'on puisse voir et entra dans la demeure. Elle les maudissait tous, ces sorciers qui allaient bientôt faire partis de leur cercle de connaissance. Tous, sans exception.

* * *

Les reviews sont plus que bienvenues, et surtout, très appréciées de l'auteur ^O^ Merci d'avance ;)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Nid de vipères

Voici le quatrième chapitre, oui déjà !  
Personne ne rêve ! Je pense que maintenant que la fiction est reprise et surtout construite, j'avance plus facilement qu'avant !

*petit moment d'auto satisfaction chez l'auteur *

En tout cas, je vais essayer de tenir un rythme régulier d'**un chapitre par semaine** pendant les vacances d'été, plus si j'ai le temps (car c'est bien de cela que je manque...) !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait, l'intrigue et le fond se mettent doucement en place, je prends mon temps mais c'est jusifié et surtout, totalement voulu ;)

Vos impressions sur Ielena ? Valerian ? Finalement, pas si délicate et parfaite l'héroïne hein ? :) Vous allez découvrir ça dans les lignes qui suivent !

Bonne lecture !

**L'elfe, **à votre service.

* * *

Un merci tout particulier à :

**lilichoco**

**LaSilvana**

**Delplys**

et **Ari**,  
(mon apprentie russe préférée 3)

спасибо !

* * *

**Chapitre quatre :**

Nid de vipères

A l'entrée de la grande salle de réception, Ielena manqua de sourire. Quel spectacle elle et sa mère devaient offrir à tous ces britanniques ! Elle les voyait nettement, juste en bas de l'escalier qu'elle surplombait. Parmi la centaine de personnes présentes, tous étaient guindés dans des costumes ou des robes qui n'avaient pour ainsi dire rien à voir avec ce qu'elle connaissait. Pourtant elle se trouvait au milieu de la société sang-pur, mais à l'évidence les différences entre Europe occidentale et orientale étaient plus importantes que ce qu'elle imaginait. Ici, les robes n'avaient rien d'élégant, c'était triste et d'un commun qui la fit rire au fond d'elle-même. Lorsque son regard bordeaux se posa sur une jeune sorcière de son âge dont la robe arrivait au-dessus des genoux, Ielena se dit que non, décidément le style anglais ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

De plus, il y avait quelque chose de parfois vulgaire dans l'attitude de certaines sorcières et Ielena songea qu'elle n'aimait pas leurs manières. De cette petite blonde qui se pavanait au milieu de trois jeunes hommes avec l'attitude d'une pimbêche, à une brune qui riait trop fort pour qu'on la croit sincère, peu lui semblait avoir été élevées comme elles l'auraient dû. Entre la grossièreté des jeunes et les visages glacials et antipathiques des plus âgées, Ielena se mit à penser que la soirée promettait son lot de mauvaises rencontres.

Toujours debout en haut du grand escalier, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil son père commencer à descendre les marches. Silencieuse, elle s'engagea à la suite de ses parents et Belvina. Tandis qu'elle descendait, elle entendit par pur automatisme la voix de son professeur de maintien dans sa tête. Encore à présent, après des années à côtoyer les soirées les plus mondaines d'Europe orientale, elle se souvenait des conseils de la vieille femme.

« Bien droite la tête ! Les épaules en arrière, mademoiselle. Le buste légèrement bombé. Et redescendez-moi ses épaules, par Merlin ! Et maintenant on descend doucement, marche après marche, sans être aussi pressée et délicate qu'un hippogriffe, voyons ! Faites durer cet instant, comme si tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur vous ! Doucement ! Prenez votre temps. Les mains jointes, et plus de souplesse dans le poignet ! Soyez délicate, gracieuse. Droite la tête, le cou plus tendu ! »

En réalité, Ielena n'avait pas beaucoup aimé son professeur. Tout de même, elle devait avouer qu'avec elle, ses notes étaient exemplaires…

Alors comme elle l'avait si bien appris, elle descendit les marches avec délicatesse, fière comme un paon. Son expression était indéchiffrable, emplie de dédain et d'une assurance à la limite de l'arrogance. Derrière elle, les pans de sa mante la suivaient comme des vagues aux courbes délicates, en suivant le dessin des marches de l'escalier. Malgré la curieuse image qu'elle pouvait donner d'elle-même, Ielena n'attira pas tant l'attention.  
Car ce qui étonna quelques membres de l'assemblée ayant remarqués leur arrivée à tous les quatre, ce furent ces deux femmes habillées de longues capelines bordées de fourrure blanche qui accompagnaient Mrs. Malfoy. Arrivées au bas des marches, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient encore retiré les lourds capuchons qui laissaient leurs traits dans l'ombre. On pouvait à peine discerner leurs visages dans la pièce déjà si sombre.

Ielena rejoignit ses parents et Belvina, non sans jeter quelques œillades à la salle. Elle ressemblait à une grotte par son plafond immensément haut et ses impressionnantes fenêtres dont la plupart étaient masquées par de lourds rideaux vert foncé. De nombreux chandeliers flottaient ci et là, donnant un semblant de lumière à tout cela, et enfin au fond, à l'extrême opposé de l'escalier, brûlait un grand feu dans une imposante cheminée de pierre sculptée. Disséminés un peu partout dans la salle, une centaine de sorciers étaient présents. Ils se tenaient par petits groupes et discutaient avec impatience. Parfois fusaient plus fortement des exclamations outrées ou des rires.

« Bienvenue chez les sorciers britanniques, pensa Ielena en faisant la moue ». Non vraiment, elle n'aimait pas cette atmosphère tendue, l'air semblait y être suspendu.

Suivant sa mère, Ielena finit enfin par retirer l'ample capuche qui la tenait dans l'ombre. Devant elle, son père venait de saluer un couple qui sans doute était celui des Lestranges. L'homme était grand, imposant mais pâle comme la mort. Ses cheveux poivre et sel attachés en catogan descendaient dans son dos, et de toute sa vie, Ielena n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi noirs. Il était presque impossible d'en apercevoir la pupille. Quant à sa femme, elle semblait de ses femmes d'aristocrates qui n'ont en tête que d'écouter les commérages et d'en colporter encore plus. Aussi grande que son mari, elle était plutôt menue. Ses cheveux avaient dû être blond des années plus tôt mais oscillaient à présent entre vieil or et gris. Au premier coup d'œil, Ielena leur donna une bonne cinquantaine d'année.

- Nikolaï, bienvenu en Angleterre ! s'exclama Mr. Lestranges. C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir ici…

Déjà Ielena n'écoutait plus. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les échanges de politesse qu'ils devaient avoir avec les hôtes. En réalité, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup discuter lors de ce genre de soirée. Cela lui évitait quantité d'ennuis, et surtout elle n'était pas tentée de répondre sèchement à la plupart des invités. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle préférait qu'on la pense peu loquace, de cette façon on venait peu vers elle. Ce que Ielena travaillait par-dessus tout était cette singularité qu'elle avait de sembler inaccessible à la plupart des gens. On la regardait, on vantait ses qualités physiques et la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir. Fière, toujours. Quelque que soit la situation. Mais on lui parlait peu et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs, un elfe de maison se présenta devant elle.

- Si la demoiselle veut bien me donner son vêtement, couina-t-il en s'inclinant bien bas.

Si bas que son très long nez s'écrasa sur le sol. D'un furtif coup d'œil, Ielena aperçut que sa mère avait déjà donné sa cape et se tenait au bras de Nikolaï, transpirante de supériorité.  
Elle était certes belle dans sa longue robe grise, et marquait très bien le contraste entre mode anglaise et russe. Là où les toilettes des britanniques étaient coupées très simplement, celle de Morozna paraissait sophistiquée comme jamais. Elle oscillait entre un gris perle luisant et une teinte légèrement bleue, et était brodée de nombreuses perles de cristal transparent sur le corsage. Cintrée fermement sous la poitrine elle descendait jusqu'aux pieds en de nombreux plis délicats. Il y avait également un tissu semblable à du tulle très léger et aérien cousu par-dessus le principal, qui donnait à la duchesse l'air de flotter. Les manches étaient discrètes, froncées sur les épaules et dégageaient joliment bras et gorge. Entre ses deux clavicules brillaient un fabuleux collier de topaze qui rappelait avec une certaine prétention ses yeux bleus. Elle portait également de longs gants blancs lui arrivant au-dessus du coude, et ses cheveux coiffés d'un très strict chignon brillaient à la lueur des chandelles. Oui, Morozna Volonski était une femme très belle, et ce soir là, nombreuses furent les sorcières de son âge à s'en rendre compte.

Sa fille, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, regardait la façon qu'avait sa mère de se montrer. Cela l'avait toujours elle-même insupporté car d'une certaine manière, elle se donnait en spectacle et Ielena détestait cela. Pourtant, elle devait admettre que sa mère pouvait se le permettre.

Non sans laisser échapper un inaudible soupir, Ielena se tourna vers l'elfe et retira sa mante.

- … Alphard, laisse-moi te présenter mon épouse Morozna…

La jeune Volonski reporta son attention sur ses parents et vit sa mère adresser un signe de tête à peine courtois aux deux Lestranges. Encore une fois, elle allait se faire remarquer par son incroyable dédain.

- …et ma fille, Ielena.

D'un mouvement Nikolaï venait de s'écarter et la désigna, un drôle de sourire planant sur son visage. Mais même si Ielena n'aimait déjà pas cette soirée, elle restait avant tout une Volonski. Bien élevée, impressionnante de droiture et de bonnes manières quelque soit la situation. Et de cela, la jeune femme en était fière et savait en jouer aussi bien qu'elle savait masquer toute émotion. Devant cette muette invitation de son père, elle s'avança vers le couple et mima un semblant de petite révérence. Il y avait quelque chose de doux et d'étrangement singulier dans son geste.

- Madame, Monsieur, salua-t-elle en anglais.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux et les fixa pour la première fois de façon claire, elle aperçut aussitôt la drôle de tête que faisait Mrs. Lestranges, et le sourire entendu de son époux. Mais les deux semblaient apprécier la marque d'attention qu'elle venait de leur porter. Sans doute en Angleterre n'était-on pas habitué à être salué de cette manière. Ou du moins ne l'était-on plus.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Ielena resta dans l'ombre de son père tandis qu'il discutait avec le couple. Sa mère ne bougeait pas un muscle, mais ses yeux allaient et venaient sans cesse, observant sans aucune gène les sorciers les plus proches. De toute évidence, l'arrivée des Volonski passait peu inaperçu car toutes les personnes les entourant jetaient sans cesse des regards dans leur direction, et Ielena était prête à parier que certains parlaient d'eux. Il était évident qu'ici aussi, les nouvelles têtes devenaient très rapidement sujets de conversations. Cela n'étonnait guère la jeune femme, car en Russie, le manège était exactement le même.

Soudain, un jeune sorcier blond aux cheveux très longs s'approcha d'eux. Tout dans sa démarche démontrait une volonté d'être remarqué et sans doute un besoin de prouver certaines choses. Mais le sourire sinistre qu'il affichait étonna si bien Ielena qu'elle en haussa les sourcils.

Droit et nerveux, il s'arrêta face à Nikolaï dont il serra la main, avant de lui murmurer quelque chose. Ielena qui était pourtant derrière son père n'entendit strictement aucun mot. Malgré tout, elle aperçut très bien le regard que lui lança le sorcier juste avant de repartir. La jeune femme manqua de laisser échapper un claquement de langue agacé.

- Venez, leur ordonna soudain Nikolaï.

OoOoOoO

Ils traversaient toute la pièce, évoluant entre les groupes de sorciers. De ce que pouvait en déduire Ielena, ils se dirigeaient vers la cheminée qu'elle avait aperçue en arrivant. Devant elle, son père lui semblait pressé et nerveux, ce qui n'était pas sans la surprendre. Elle avait très rarement vu son père préoccupé, bien au contraire. Le Grand Duc adoptait toujours une attitude posée, bien que glaciale et malveillante.

Ce qu'elle admira une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle marchait à sa suite, était la prestance que dégageait son père. Dans sa démarche assurée et impérieuse, la façon qu'il avait de faire voler sa longue cape bordée de fourrure d'ours derrière lui… Tout en Nikolaï intimait au respect et à la crainte. Devant lui, chacun s'écartait sans un mot. A sa manière, il savait attirer l'attention sans faire de scène. Il y avait quelque chose d'intimidant chez cet homme, une aura noire qui passionnait autant qu'elle effrayait.

Et cette drôle de particularité que peu de sorciers pouvaient se vanter d'avoir, se retrouvait imperceptiblement chez sa fille. Ielena, insensible à l'attention dont elle était sujette avançait derrière son père, droite et tellement captivante dans son attitude. Aux cotés de Morozna, elle semblait détachée de l'instant présent, insensible à toute chose. Sa façon de se mouvoir était comme celle de sa mère : raffinée et emplie de délicatesse. Les deux Volonski paraissaient glisser sur les dalles, gracieuses et d'une extraordinaire aisance à chacun de leurs pas. Les robes flottaient, leurs légères traînes coulant derrière en un océan de taffetas, dans un silence absolu.

Sur ordre muet de son père, Ielena s'arrêta finalement à plusieurs pas de lui et le vit alors faire la chose la plus insensée qui soit. Il s'inclina, une main posée sur son torse, avec une raideur typiquement slave.

La jeune russe sentit son cœur avoir un raté et le masque imperturbable de son visage manqua de tomber. Son père, le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus titré de toute l'Europe orientale, venait de s'incliner. Jamais ô grand jamais la jeune femme n'aurait imaginé que la chose soit possible. Elle connaissait son père, son caractère fier à faire peur, son incroyable orgueil qu'il lui avait transmis, et cette impossibilité qu'il avait d'imaginer quelqu'un pouvant lui dicter sa conduite ! Et pourtant, sans hésitation ni honte, le Grand Duc Volonski venait de s'incliner.

Tout en Ielena tanguait et un instant, elle crut être tombée dans un mauvais rêve. Malgré toute la rancœur et la haine qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Nikolaï, elle demeurait sa fille, son sang. Et c'était là une chose précieuse à laquelle la jeune femme vouait un intérêt sans borne. Le sang… Leur sang ! Et le rang qui leur était dû de naissance. Jamais un Volonski n'aurait dû s'abaisser à ce que venait de faire son père. Car s'il avait voulu être courtois ou poli, un simple signe de tête aurait suffi. Tout aurait convenu. Mais pas ça.

Venant d'un homme slave, surtout d'un homme aussi influant et puissant que Nikolaï, s'incliner revenait à admettre une forme de servitude. Et Ielena eut toute la peine du monde à ne pas éclater face à ça. Elle n'admettrait jamais qu'un Volonski avoue son infériorité. Toute la fierté de la jeune femme hurlait, se débattait à l'intérieur de son corps et elle eut grand mal à se calmer. Par pur automatisme, elle releva plus pompeusement la tête, avec l'air déterminé d'un coq de combat. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait reniflé de dédain.

- Maître.

La salutation de son père la ramena soudain à la dure réalité, et ses yeux quittèrent sa silhouette. Une seconde fois, elle sentit son orgueil et sa fierté se révolter face au comportement servile de Nikolaï. Qui aurait pu imaginer ça ? Mais une question plus sombre encore s'introduit dans son esprit. _Maître ?_

Ses yeux finirent finalement par tomber sur celui qui faisait face à son père. A celui qui le rendait si docile et pathétique du point de vu de la jeune femme.

Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée, projetant des ombres torturées autour de l'âtre et illuminant le fond de la pièce d'une lumière rougeoyante. Depuis quelques instants, l'endroit semblait légèrement plus silencieux et certains entendirent même un tison éclater dans la cheminée.

Immobile devant le foyer, Ielena ne bougeait plus une seule fibre de son corps. Il lui semblait qu'on l'avait brutalement paralysée. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'était fait lourd et avait du mal à battre. Pourtant, à chaque battement, elle sentait le sang cogner sur ses tempes et devant ses yeux, tant et si bien qu'ils lui piquaient. En une seconde, une simple petite fraction de seconde où elle avait fixé son regard sur _lui_, elle avait sombré. Dans la peur. La peur la plus pure et la plus soudaine qu'elle n'ait jamais ressentie. Certes, au cours de sa vie elle avait souvent eu peur. De sa famille, de son frère. Mais là c'était différent. Plus un réflexe, une sensation de devenir insignifiant, faible et misérable. La sensation de vouloir fuir à toutes jambes avec le comportement d'un animal devant son prédateur.

Devant la cheminée se tenaient quelques sorciers. Ceux debout étaient jeunes, sans réel intérêt aux yeux de Ielena. De toute manière, elle ne les avait presque pas regardés tant elle avait été attiré par le sorcier assis. Dans son large fauteuil en cuir noir, il scrutait Nikolaï avec un drôle de sourire planant sur les lèvres. Car c'était face à lui que se tenait le Grand Duc. Devant lui qu'il avait osé s'incliner.

Ielena ne savait que penser tant elle était tétanisée. L'homme – si c'en était encore un – se tenait droit dans le fauteuil, les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs et ses mains blanches à profil d'araignées croisées devant lui. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait vu de telles mains. Immenses. Les doigts étaient inhumainement longs et chacune des jointures ressortaient de manière affreuse, comme de grosses boursouflures. Lentement, il les faisait bouger en un étrange ballet, semblant jouer avec eux.

L'homme paraissait grand, sans doute autant que Nikolaï et portait une robe de sorcier noir autant élégante dans sa coupe que dans sa simplicité. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui terrifiait la jeune femme, mais son visage. Un visage qui en une fraction de seconde permettait immédiatement de connaître l'identité de ce sombre sorcier.

La peau semblait très fine et avait adopté une teinte si claire et transparente qu'on discernait en dessous des veines bleuâtres. Le crâne chauve, la bouche si mince qu'elle ressemblait à une simple ouverture, et un nez … absent. En réalité, il semblait en être dépourvu car la seule trace qui demeurait était deux fentes fines, faisant sans doute office de narines. Quant à ses yeux, Ielena allait se demander longtemps encore comment ils pouvaient être ainsi. Importants mais très minces et enfoncés dans leurs orbites, ils avaient adopté une violente couleur rouge, au milieu de laquelle brillaient deux pupilles identiques à celles des chats. Ce regard l'effraya bien plus que tout le reste réuni. Il était inflexible, dangereux et mortellement mauvais.

- Nikolaï… te voilà enfin parmi nous…

Ielena tressaillit. Jamais elle n'avait entendu voix plus affreuse. C'était lent, doucereux mais derrière traînait une ignoble impression de menace muette. La voix sifflante l'atteignait comme une griffure et la mit aussitôt plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant.

- Quelle joie, vraiment ! s'exclama faussement le sorcier en se levant.

Sans quitter des yeux Nikolaï, il marchait en formant un cercle autour de son fauteuil et ses jeunes fidèles.

- Une chance que tu ais quitté la Russie avant que les Aurors ne t'emmène, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il.

- Oui, maître. C'est grâce à vous. Merci, maître.

Sa peur à peine passée, Ielena lança un regard furtif à son père, les lèvres retroussées d'indignation. Il lui paru à cet instant ridicule, si petit et misérable face à son _maître_… Où Merlin avait bien pu passer son père, le grand Volonski qui faisait trembler les murs et les sorciers par ses fantastiques colères ? Sa propre fille avait à ce moment bien du mal à reconnaître son père, et hésitait entre rire face à son asservissement ou hurler devant la honte qu'il offrait à leur famille ?

- Je vois que tu es venu en famille, comme prévu ?

Ielena sursauta. Heureusement pour elle, celui qu'elle avait compris être le mage noir le plus craint de leur temps ne la regardait pas. En réalité, elle doutait qu'il l'ait aperçue car il était du coté de sa mère.

- Oui maître. Voici mon épouse, Morozna Ivanovna.

D'un mouvement celle-ci s'avança et ploya dans une profonde révérence. Jamais de toute sa vie Ielena ne lui avait vu un visage si emprunt de vénération, et elle-même manqua de grimacer. Voilà que sa famille autrefois si fière accordait sa fascination sans la moindre hésitation à un simple sorcier britannique ? Avait-il des titres de noblesse, ou un sang si pur et royal que les Volonski le considéraient comme un empereur ? Ou était-ce tout simplement la peur qui les poussait à agir ainsi ? La peur des pouvoirs que sans doute il détenait.

Un instant le beau visage de Ielena afficha un rictus méprisant. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là exactement ?

Le mage noir, étrangement n'accorda à Morozna qu'un vague regard avant de secouer la main, comme s'il avait voulu chasser une mouche invisible. De toute évidence, il ne voyait pas beaucoup d'intérêt à la Duchesse.

- Et ma fille. Ielena Nikolaïevna.

C'était comme si un liquide glacé, tel une rivière de Sibérie venait de couleur dans son dos et sa bouche. A l'instant même où son père la présenta, Ielena sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. L'attention de toute la salle venait de se porter sur elle, et il lui sembla qu'elle venait d'être propulsée seule au milieu de vipères. Même _lui_ la regardait, ses yeux vermillon caressant la silhouette de la jeune femme.

On la découvrait, l'analysait sans détour ni vergogne. Les yeux s'attardaient sur son corps mince et nerveux ses épaules délicates et ses bras fins recouverts de longs gants noirs montant au-dessus du coude. Mains légèrement croisées devant elle en une pose d'aristocrate, elle se tenait droite, son petit visage relevé avec une pointe d'impertinence. Le cou nacré demeurait long, tendu par son attitude fière. Rien ne laissait sous-entendre qu'elle ait pu sembler terrifiée par celui qui la regardait avec insistance.

L'arc farouche des sourcils se relevait doucement, comme si elle s'amusait de l'inspection dont elle était victime, et ses beaux grands yeux ne cillaient pas. D'une belle couleur oscillant entre violet et rouge, on se savait réellement leur attribuer de couleur. Bordeaux ? La bouche rouge sang ne révélant pas la moindre expression, elle attendait.

Imperturbable, elle laissa tous ces sorciers détailler ensuite sa robe de taffetas d'un bleu presque noir. Très simple en apparence, elle n'avait pas de manche et le décolleté était discret, laissant librement imaginer une douce mais petite poitrine. D'une élégante simplicité, elle était fermement retenue sous les seins par une large ceinture. Celle-ci demeurait en même temps un bijoux finement ouvragé de dix centimètres de large : plusieurs morceaux d'argent véritable avaient été assemblés ensemble pour former des motifs floraux, et au milieu avaient été incrusté une pierre noire aux éclats fauves. Selon l'éclairage, des broderies d'argent qu'on pouvait aisément assimiler à des fleurs apparaissaient sur le tissu sombre de la robe.

Les lourdes boucles de ses cheveux formaient un leste et haut chignon d'où s'échappaient de nombreuses mèches. Joliment bouclées, elles descendaient dans son dos, et deux d'entre elles entouraient le visage pâle pour ensuite venir caresser les épaules rondes de la sorcière. A l'exception de sa ceinture, elle ne portait aucun bijou, sauf quelques perles de nacre qu'on avait piqué dans sa coiffure. A son poignet gauche pendait un éventail d'ivoire noir.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Ielena Volonski était une sorcière fascinante. Dans son attitude, sa façon de se tenir et de regarder ce qui l'entourait avec un incroyable désintérêt. Ce soir-là encore, elle impressionnait par son comportement, avec son visage glacial où se lisait facilement un petit quelque chose de profondément orgueilleux. D'une drôle de manière, elle semblait se rire de tout sans pour autant que ses lèvres se s'étirent jamais un en semblant de sourire. Toutefois, cette façon d'être étonnait et fascinait tout autant qu'elle déplaisait.

Au fond d'elle-même, Ielena avait l'impression de redevenir une parure qu'on expose. Et le regard rouge qui s'était posé sur elle depuis quelques secondes déjà lui déplaisait, l'incommodait comme un serpent nous faisant face pouvait le faire. Elle sentait les cheveux de sa nuque se redresser sous la panique qu'elle arrivait si bien à masquer.

- Ta fille, dis-tu ?

Le sifflement l'atteint comme si les crochets d'un serpent s'étaient fichés sur sa gorge. L'instant d'après, le Lord s'avança vers elle, sans cesser de l'examiner. Il y avait dans le sourire sardonique qu'il affichait une lueur si monstrueuse que Ielena oublia de respirer quelques instants. Toujours sans bouger, elle le vit tourner autour d'elle en un mouvement si long qu'elle aurait pu mourir deux fois. Lorsqu'il fut dans son dos et échappa à son champ de vision, tous ses poils se hérissèrent sur sa peau et ses mains se crispèrent. Elle ne savait à quoi s'attendre, plus terrifiée que jamais.

Dans la salle à présent totalement silencieuse, on retenait sa respiration. Le maître paraissait s'être intéressé au cas de la fille de Nikolaï. Il la déshabillait du regard, comme quelqu'un ayant déniché une chose rare et surprenante à la fois. Oui, Lord Voldemort avait l'air surpris, comme s'il avait eu face à lui un cas véritablement étrange.

- Très intéressant, finit-il par avouer.

Il venait de s'arrêter devant la jeune femme, un doigt sur les lèvres comme s'il réfléchissait. Un sourire malsain étirait sa bouche.

Tandis qu'il lui faisait face, Ielena les yeux toujours baissés sentit soudain qu'elle devait le saluer. Plus par peur de lui déplaire et d'en subir les conséquences que pour lui montrer une attitude servile. Non, il n'était pas son maître. Mais en tant que Volonski, il était dans sa nature de rester polie et très à cheval sur la bienséance quelque soit la situation où la personne qu'elle avait devant elle.

Une seconde, elle se mit à paniquer intérieurement. Si son cerveau ordonnait qu'elle salue le mage comme elle le devait, son corps, lui, s'était raidi. Ses jambes lui paraissaient deux bouts de bois impossible à bouger ou à plier.

Imperceptiblement, elle tenta de calmer son corps qui lui hurlait de prendre la fuite. Peut-être fut-elle alors plus rigide qu'à l'ordinaire, sous le coup de la peur. Cependant, personne ne sembla s'en inquiéter lorsqu'elle plia les jambes dans une profonde révérence qui étala les pans de sa robe autour d'elle.

Ainsi courbée, Ielena se sentait seule. Totalement à la merci du Lord. Pourquoi Merlin avait-il fallu qu'il lui accorde un quelconque intérêt tandis qu'il avait snobé Morozna ?

Soudain, elle tressaillit. Le mage venait de poser son index sous son menton. Le contact froid de ce doigt pourtant si inoffensif contre sa peau la glaça d'effroi. Elle aurait voulu crier et fuir aussi loin que possible.

D'une simple pression sur son menton, il lui fit relever la tête et se redresser toute entière. Le doux bordeaux des yeux de Ielena rencontra immédiatement le rouge mortel et elle crut défaillir sous la frayeur. Une fois plongée dans les orbes malveillants, elle eut l'impression que la mort elle-même la regardait, amusée.

Lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle sentit le doigt étranger et glacial se retirer, tandis qu'un sourire encore plus large et mauvais s'installait sur le visage du Lord.

- Sais-tu qui je suis, demoiselle ?

Il venait de lui parler ? Sous la surprise, Ielena ne sut une seconde que répondre. Sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration difficile, elle finit par acquiescer.

- Oui, mon Seigneur.

Ce simple murmure franchit ses lèvres avec plus de facilité qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Finalement, cela avait du bon d'avoir été élevé dans la peur. Au moins, elle était plus ou moins habituée.

- Et as-tu peur de moi ?

Quelle drôle de question. L'homme avait su en quelques années effrayer toute la Grande-Bretagne et une immense partie de l'Europe. Ielena était quasiment certaine qu'en Amérique également, chaque sorcier connaissait son nom et ce qu'il impliquait. Alors pourquoi lui poser cette question, à elle ? Elle songea très vite, que selon la réponse qu'elle donnerait, le mage pourrait très bien ne pas apprécier. Alors elle choisit d'être à moitié honnête.

- Je ne sais pas encore…

Un instant, les yeux d'apparence si peu humain ne la lâchèrent pas du regard. Il semblait l'analyser, comme pour vérifier si sa réponse avait un semblant d'exactitude. Puis brutalement il recula et éclata de rire.

- Eh bien Nikolaï, je vois que tu apprends à tous tes enfants les secrets de l'occlumencie, finit-il par siffler en se rasseyant. C'est amusant.

- Maître, s'inclina le mangemort. C'est une simple précaution que nous prenons au sein de notre famille depuis de très nombreuses générations.

Ielena n'entendait plus depuis longtemps, pétrifiée. Le mage noir avait tentait de pénétrer son esprit ! Elle s'en était à peine rendue compte tant la peur la paralysait. Et une seconde, elle remercia son père de lui avoir enseigné l'occlumencie depuis son plus jeune âge. Chez les Volonski c'était une vieille tradition qui perdurait encore. Nikolaï avait dit un jour que leurs ancêtres avait mis cela en place afin d'éviter que leurs ennemis ne puissent prévoir leurs desseins ou qu'on se servent d'informations personnelles à leur encontre. Une vieille pratique qui remontait à plusieurs siècles et que Nikolaï avait conservée. Ielena et son frère étaient au moins maître en la matière.

L'apprentissage était long, et la jeune femme s'en rappelait encore. La douleur que lui infligeait son père à chacun de ses échecs ne quitterait jamais ses souvenirs.

Pourtant, ce qui retint encore un moment son attention fut que le mage avait essayé de lire en elle. Etait-ce pour voir si elle mentait ? Quelque soit la raison, cela lui déplaisait, si bien qu'elle sentit une violente nausée la saisir toute entière.

OoOoOoO

Le regard assassin de Ielena se fit plus mortel encore. Devant elle, un verre à la main, Valerian donnait l'impression qu'il allait éclater d'un rire mauvais.

La soirée était à présent bien entamée et les discussions s'animaient de plus en plus à mesure que coulait l'alcool. Innocemment assise sur une méridienne sombre, Ielena lança de nouveau un regard en disant long sur ses pensées à son frère. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, et surtout maintenant qu'il était face à lui, la jeune femme ressentait envers son frère plus de haine et de dégoût que de peur. Du moins elle essaya de s'en persuader dès le moment où elle le revit.

Juste après que le Lord se soit enfin désintéressé d'elle et se soit rassis, Ielena avait soudain remarqué que parmi les jeunes fidèles qui l'entouraient se découpait une silhouette qu'elle avait appris à craindre depuis longtemps. Muet, Valerian s'était accordé le luxe de lui adresser un sourire carnassier qui avait achevé d'exaspérer la jeune femme.

Depuis il n'était même pas venu lui parler. Seule une salutation courtoise entre frère et sœur avait été échangé. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne doutait pas que plus tard, son frère se ferait un plaisir d'engager la conversation. Elle en frémissait d'avance.

Après, comment diable s'était-elle retrouvée sur cette méridienne, une heure plus tard, Ielena n'en avait aucun souvenir. Le fait était pourtant là, et elle jugea une seconde que cela n'avait pas dû être réellement passionnant.

En trois ans, Valerian n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même corps sec et nerveux sous lequel on sentait des muscles tendu comme des arcs, toujours le même visage bien dessiné qui rappelait fortement Nicolas, et toujours ces même yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'il était électrique. Non, décidément le beau Valerian Nikolaïevitch n'avait guère changé au regard de sa sœur.  
Sans cesser d'afficher l'air le plus méprisable qu'elle connaissait, celle-ci détourna son attention de lui. Elle se trouvait avec son frère dans un groupe de jeunes gens sans doute plus âgées qu'elle, et très vite elle remarqua que tous se tenaient auprès du Lord lorsqu'elle avait été présentée à celui-ci. Parmi eux se trouvait le blond ayant parlé à son père un peu plus tôt.

Dès son arrivée parmi leur groupe, il était lui-même venu vers elle pour se présenter. Lucius Malfoy. Fils aîné d'Abraxas, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rencontré, et de Belvina. En soit, Ielena ne fut même pas surprise pas son identité. Quelque part, elle était presque sûre de l'avoir déduis dès le moment où elle l'avait vu.

Quoi qu'il puisse en être, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'attitude qu'il avait. D'une certaine manière il lui rappelait Valerian et paraissait encore plus hautain. Chose qui avait de quoi surprendre quand on connaissait bien l'aîné Volonski. Et le pire était bien l'air supérieur qu'il affichait lorsque ses yeux croisaient les siens. De toute évidence, le jeune homme se pensait certain de son charme et ne manquait pas une occasion de lancer des regards sans équivoque à la jeune femme. Pourtant celle-ci savait grâce à Belvina qu'il était fiancé depuis deux ans à une autre sang-pur, Narcissa Black.

Silencieuse depuis le début, Ielena aperçut du coin de l'œil un jeune homme s'approcher soudain d'elle. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta face à elle, elle se contenta de relever les yeux vers lui sans bouger le moindre muscle.

- Ielena Nikolaïevna, salua-t-il.

Ennuyée mais polie, celle-ci se leva doucement, un rictus brillant sur ses lèvres rouges. Pourquoi Merlin fallait-il qu'elle soit encore une fois face à l'une des connaissances qu'elle aimait le moins.

- Igor Alekseïevitch…j'aurais dû me douter que vous alliez suivre mon très cher frère jusqu'ici, susurra-t-elle venimeuse.

L'ukrainien lui adressa comme unique réponse un sourire lourd de sous-entendus. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, le jeune homme avait le physique d'un sorcier de vingt-trois ans non pas dépourvu de charme. D'un blond presque blanc, il avait un visage harmonieux et une belle bouche charnue, tandis que ses yeux bruns on ne peut plus banal avait la drôle de particularité de très vite mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Mais Ielena avait bien assez vu le jeune homme et était bien assez maîtresse d'elle-même pour s'en inquiéter.

Igor Riokov était pour ainsi dire le plus acharné des prétendants de Ielena. Et la jeune femme savait que cela venait surtout de la rivalité violente qui existait entre lui et Valerian, car les jeunes hommes se détestaient depuis leur scolarité à Durmstrang. Le fait qu'il se rapproche d'elle, Ielena ne s'en était pas étonnée et y avait vu tout de suite une volonté d'énerver Valerian. Ce qui à l'évidence, marchait à chaque fois.

- Igor, laisse ma sœur tranquille, claqua la voix du fils Volonski.

- Et pourquoi ? Elle semble seule et mérite toute notre attention pourtant…, sourit sournoisement l'ukrainien sans lâcher Ielena des yeux.

Celle-ci se contenta de lui accorder le plus dédaigneux des visages.

- Après tout… le maître lui-même a semblé s'intéresser à elle tout à l'heure, acheva-t-il.

A la fois le sorcier semblait se moquer et s'amuser de la situation, mais pourtant un semblant de sérieux apparaissait sur ses traits. Une sorte de feulement franchit soudain les lèvres de Ielena et ses yeux devenus noir fusillèrent l'insolent sur place.

- Ne vous prenez pas pour plus important que ce que vous ne l'êtes, Riokov ! siffla-t-elle en se tournant fermement vers lui. Vous avez l'air d'oublier à qui vous vous adressez.

Une fraction de seconde, le doute se lut sur le visage de Igor. Il était vrai que la précieuse fille de Nikolaï était une personne qu'il valait mieux éviter d'ennuyer. Son père ne pardonnait guère ce genre d'amusement. Et Ielena le savait pertinemment, profitant largement de son statut et de la protection de son père. Si le Grand Duc était ainsi, ce n'était malgré tout pas par affection, mais plutôt par honneur. On n'insultait pas une Volonski sans conséquence.

- Et surtout, cessez de penser que vous pouvez me tourner ainsi autour ! lâcha-t-elle, féroce. Vous n'êtes qu'un sorcier insignifiant sans titre ni richesse. Un minuscule insecte qu'on aura tôt ou tard écrasé sans difficulté !

Plus condescendante que jamais, elle passa furieusement au travers du groupe silencieux, les yeux plus noirs que l'encre et la tête haute. Sa lèvre supérieur était légèrement relevée en une indéchiffrable grimace. Qu'un simple sang-pur ose lui parler ainsi, s'en était trop pour l'orgueil de la Volonski. Mais par-dessus tout, le fait qu'il lui rappelle sa rencontre avec le mage, et_ surtout_ la façon qu'il avait eu de la regarder, avait eu raison de sa patience. La colère enflammait ses yeux et pourtant, derrière elle commençait à s'insinuer la peur… La peur de l'intérêt que lui avait porté le mage et des conséquences que cela aurait.

* * *

Une question ? Un doute ? Des suppositions ? Des hypothèses ? Des réclamations folles ?  
Le bureau des reviews vous est ouvert !

_Les reviews sont indolores pour les lecteurs, vitales pour les auteurs !  
Merci d'avance ;)_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un simple bol d'air

Voici le cinquième chapitre, comme promis !

*nouveau moment d'auto satisfaction chez l'auteur *

Comme déjà mentionné, je vais essayer de tenir un rythme régulier d'**un chapitre par semaine** pendant les vacances d'été, plus si j'ai le temps (car c'est bien de cela que je manque...) !

J'espère que cela vous plaira, les choses commencent à bouger et on rencontre de nouvelles personnes héhé ^^

Vos impressions sur Ielena ? Valerian ? L'histoire ?

Bonne lecture !

**L'elfe, **à votre service.

* * *

Un merci tout particulier à :

**lilichoco**

**Aline**

**Aliete**

**Delplys**

**La Silvana**

**Nerv**

et

**Aschen**

спасибо à vous toutes!

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

Un simple bol d'air

Le regard de Morozna se fit plus mortel encore. Se sachant la proie des yeux de sa mère, la jeune femme ne bougea pas et n'émit aucune protestation. A l'évidence, une scène telle que celle-ci était presque obligatoire au vu de la soirée qu'ils venaient de vivre.

De son coté, Nikolaï laissait pianoter ses doigts sur un des buffets du salon Malfoy, une ride creusant son front. Le Grand Duc semblait réfléchir. Non pas à la colère de sa femme, après tout il avait l'habitude, mais à ce que cette soirée leur avait appris.

Finalement, Morozna Volonski explosa. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle se retenait de donner son avis.

_- Encore une fois il a fallu qu'elle se fasse remarquer_ ! cria-t-elle en russe, levant le bras au ciel.

Le visage d'ordinaire si agréable de la Duchesse venait de se transformer en celui d'une harpie déchaînée et Ielena sentit un frisson la gagner. S'il y avait bien une chose que la jeune femme détestait et évitait par-dessus tout, c'était les conflits. Toutefois, avec une mère comme la sienne, la chose était loin d'être rare.

_- Le maître en personne_, finit-elle de hurler. _Cela ne nous amènera que des ennuis !_

- Mère, je ne crois pas que…, commença la jeune femme en anglais.

_- OH ! Cesse donc de vouloir te montrer intelligente en parlant cette _stupide_ langue !_ l'interrompit Morozna rouge de colère. _Je ne le supporte plus !_

Muette, Ielena entendit les cris de sa mère faire trembler les murs du salon. Merlin que cette femme avait une voix aiguë !

Mais ce qui énerva encore plus la Volonski était qu'elle savait pertinemment pourquoi sa mère s'emportait ainsi. Pourquoi fallait-il que celle-ci soit d'une nature si jalouse et insatisfaite ? Ce qui motivait sa colère était sans nul doute le fait que le mage noir l'ait snobée alors qu'il s'était attardé sur le cas de Ielena. Une grimace apparut sur le visage de cette dernière lorsqu'elle songea ainsi. Elle aurait largement préféré qu'il l'oublie et ne s'occupe pas d'elle ! Quand elle pensa au sorcier, l'image des deux immenses yeux rouges s'imprima sur sa rétine et un frisson d'angoisse mal retenue la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Non vraiment, pourquoi sa mère était-elle aussi jalouse ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi.

_- Mère_, tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois mais en russe. _Je ne crois vraiment pas que le mage noir m'accorde autant d'intérêt._

A ces paroles, la fureur de sa mère se fit plus grande encore, et celle-ci se précipita sur elle.

- _Comment oses-tu, petite vipère_ ? grinça-t-elle en lui saisissant le visage d'une main, jusqu'à lui faire mal. _Te moques-tu de moi ou es-tu simplement trop stupide ?_ _ Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il en coûte de m'énerver ainsi !_

Une douleur se diffusa dans la mâchoire de Ielena sous la prise de sa mère. Celle-ci lui enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau, et malgré les apparences délicates de Morozna, sa poigne n'avait rien d'inoffensive. D'un coup d'œil, elle vit sa mère saisir sa baguette et la pointer vers elle. Retenant malgré elle un gémissement craintif vis-à-vis de ce qui suivrait, Ielena se mordit la langue. Une Volonski ne montre jamais sa peur. Même en face de ses propres parents.

_- CELA SUFFIT ! _

Le poing de Nikolaï venait de s'abattre sur le buffet, et tous les objets qui auparavant se trouvaient dessus volèrent plus loin. Ielena sentit la main de sa mère trembler autour de sa mâchoire. La seconde d'après, celle-ci la lâchait et s'éloignait, le visage plus déformé par la rage qu'auparavant. La duchesse semblait prête à mordre.

_- Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui a motivé le maître à agir ainsi ! _gronda-t-il. _Donc cessez de hurler, femme insupportable !_

Morozna afficha l'air le plus courroucé qu'il fut, mais ne pipa mot. Encore une fois, la peur qu'elle avait de son propre mari stoppa ses élans de fureur. Du coin de l'œil, Ielena vit son père se tourner vers elle, impassible.

_- Ce qui s'est passé ce soir ne doit en aucun cas être pris à la légère. Cependant,_ ajouta-t-il en fixant son épouse, _mieux vaut ne faire aucune conclusion hâtive. Le maître n'est pas un sorcier ordinaire, il est le seul à savoir pourquoi il a agit ainsi face à Ielena. Alors ne laissez rien paraître. Les rumeurs vont déjà bon train à l'heure qu'il est, et je n'ai pas envie que cela empire. _

Même si la chose lui parut difficile, la Duchesse finit par acquiescer. Visiblement la conversation était close, et Nikolaï n'admettrait aucune objection. Non sans jeter un dernier regard empli de haine à sa fille, elle sortit de la pièce la tête haute, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur le parquet.

Ielena, de son coté, essayait de reprendre une respiration normale. Encore une fois, la colère de sa mère l'avait quelque peu effrayée. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, Morozna Volonski n'était pas simplement une épouse un peu trop hystérique et avide de luxe. Elle savait fort bien faire usage de sa magie, et la mettre en colère rimait souvent avec douleur. Ielena le savait pertinemment. Un instant, la jeune femme pensa qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'avoir échappé à sa mère cette fois-ci.

Soudain, elle eut la désagréable sensation que quelqu'un l'observait. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son père était à un mètre d'elle, le visage plus glacial que jamais. Pourtant, Ielena put lire dans ces yeux une indéchiffrable lueur. Comme si Nikolaï planifiait quelque chose au fond de lui-même.

_- Je suis fier de toi_, finit-il par dire.

Un instant, la jeune femme se trouva paralysée. Un étrange sentiment de crainte s'insinua en elle, et elle redouta très vite ce qui allait suivre.

_- Merci, père_, arriva-t-elle toutefois à murmurer en baissant les yeux.

Le regard du Grand Duc se fit plus perçant.

_- Finalement, peut-être pourras-tu servir notre famille plus encore que ce que nous avions prévu…_

Cette phrase sonna comme un gong aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

Muette, Ielena l'entendit sortir de la pièce, ses yeux toujours fermement fixés sur le sol. Elle resta longtemps ainsi, immobile dans sa robe de soirée. Il lui semblait qu'une pierre venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac, et elle ne pouvait bouger le moindre muscle. Silencieuse, elle entendait d'une oreille sourde les craquements secs du bois dans la cheminée. Plus rien autour d'elle ne troublait son immobilité et son mutisme.

C'est avec surprise qu'elle sentit bientôt ses yeux lui piquer, et se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'elle était prête à pleurer. Avec violence, Ielena se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres. Qu'importe qu'elle saigne ou qu'elle ait mal, elle ne pleurerait pas. Mais l'affreuse sensation que son destin s'était joué au moment même où le Lord avait posé ses yeux sur elle se glissa dans son esprit. Avec fermeté, cette idée s'imposa à elle. Aussitôt, elle vit le salon se mettre à tourner dangereusement autour d'elle. La panique pénétra son corps, coula dans ses veines avec agressivité et évidence.

Elle n'était plus rien qu'un objet que son père allait vendre au plus offrant ou au plus influant. Cela, elle le savait depuis des années, mais la réalité venait de s'imposer brusquement. Ielena eut le sentiment que leur venu en Angleterre signait la fin de cette liberté qu'elle avait cru pouvoir un jour toucher du doigt.

OoOoOoO

Les yeux bordeaux couraient sur les nombreuses couvertures tandis qu'un index glissait sur le bord de l'étagère, s'arrêtant lorsqu'un des ouvrages retenait l'attention. Malgré une heure passée à chercher dans la bibliothèque, l'investigation de Ielena n'avait toujours pas porté ses fruits. Face à cet échec, le visage de la jeune femme afficha une moue désapprobatrice et elle se laissa aller contre l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir trouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans cet océan de livres ? Elle n'avait toujours pas pu identifier le coin dédié aux enchantements. Son regard s'arrêta sur le dernier livre dont elle avait lu le nom. _Vampires & créatures de la nuit_, par Phyllida Jentremble.

Aussitôt, une nouvelle grimace insatisfaite s'afficha sur ses traits et elle laissa échapper un drôle de bruit, semblable à un sifflement agacé. Finissant de soupirer, la jeune femme se redressa et monta un des escaliers menant aux étagères de l'étage pour continuer sa recherche. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait, l'oreille attentive. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la surprenne ici. Surtout son père ou son frère.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'elle trouva finalement le bon rayon et les livres pouvant potentiellement lui servir. A mesure que passaient les minutes, la jeune femme s'étonnait du nombre incroyable d'ouvrages que les Malfoy avaient à leur disposition. Elle n'était pas certaine que sa famille en ait autant.

Silencieuse, elle chercha plus précisément ce qui l'intéressait, le cœur battant. Si elle ne trouvait rien ici, il lui faudrait trouver une autre façon de faire. Soudain, elle aperçut finalement un livre qui attira son attention. _L'esprit : Sortilèges et enchantements_, par Joan C. Limpide. Tous ses sens en alerte, Ielena le sortit du rayon et l'ouvrit. Après quelques secondes passées à le feuilleter, elle y dénicha un chapitre sur la mémoire. Oui, ce livre allait lui servir.

Arrêtant là sa recherche, elle le ferma d'un coup sec, le cacha dans les plis de sa robe et sortit de la pièce. Le couloir était silencieux, la maisonnée entière paraissait dormir. Une seconde, elle croisa les doigts pour que Belvina ne se doute de rien, et surtout qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas quel livre manquait. Après tout, comment pourrait-elle s'en rendre compte ? La pièce contenait des milliers d'ouvrages.

OoOoOoO

Silencieuse comme une ombre, Ielena se tenait dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Avec patience, elle veillait sur les deux petits corps endormis de ses sœurs. Ella et Roksana dormaient à poings fermés, côte à côte dans ce qui pouvait sembler une tentative de protection. Serrées l'une contre l'autre, leurs souffles calmes se répondant à intervalles réguliers, les deux petites Volonski étaient bien loin d'imaginer ce que projetait de faire leur aînée.

Le visage de marbre, celle-ci ne bougeait pas de son haut siège. Imperturbable comme une statue elle tentait de percevoir un semblant de cauchemar sur les traits des deux fillettes. Car ce que redoutait la jeune femme fut qu'elles repensent au massacre de leurs domestiques. Jusqu'à présent, aucune des deux n'avaient présenté un véritable traumatisme, mais Ielena savait pertinemment qu'elles n'avaient rien oublié. Chaque soir elle passait plusieurs minutes à les rassurer, les cajoler pour qu'elles ne pleurent plus. Dans leurs yeux bleus, elle voyait encore une peur difficilement maîtrisable.

Ielena voulait qu'elles oublient cet événement là. Qu'elles ne s'en souviennent jamais. Peu lui importait de souffrir, car si en échange Ella et Roksana pouvaient garder leurs sourires et leurs innocences candides, la jeune femme était prête à tout donner.

Lorsqu'ils voyageaient encore pour l'Angleterre, elle avait eu tout le temps de songer à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle savait que la chose serait loin d'être simple et gagnée d'avance, surtout pour elle. A l'instant même où les deux fillettes avaient vu le majordome tomber, Ielena avait prévu d'agir. Elle effacerait la mémoire de ses sœurs.

Un soupir échappa à Ielena. Elle aurait voulu le faire de suite. Ne pas attendre et que les choses ne soient pas aussi compliquées. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle n'avait pas su le faire. A cette pensée, la jeune russe fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres.

Ce qui agaçait par-dessus tout la sorcière était son inutilité dans ce genre de situation. Car malgré ce qu'elle était, malgré sa famille, son rang, son sang, et même malgré la fascination qu'elle provoquait chez de nombreuses personnes, Ielena Nikolaïevna Volonski n'était pas la plus douée des sorcières de son âge. Du moins elle ne l'était pas car cette chance ne lui avait pas été donnée. Pourquoi lui aurait-elle été donnée, alors que son avenir était déjà tracé ? Pourquoi diable son père aurait-il pris la peine de l'envoyer dans une école digne de ce nom, alors qu'on n'attendait pas d'elle des prouesses magiques ?

Ielena ne savait pas lancer un sort d'oubliettes, elle ne l'avait jamais appris. Alors comment aurait-elle pu effacer immédiatement la mémoire de ses sœurs sans risquer de laisser plus de séquelles que de bénéfices ?

Désarmée face à sa propre faiblesse, la jeune femme se releva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Elle était inutile. Elle ne pouvait même pas alléger l'esprit de ses sœurs. Encore une fois, elle maudit Nikolaï et le reste de sa famille de l'avoir envoyée là où elle avait fait sa scolarité.

Lorsque enfin minuit sonnèrent, Ielena quitta la chambre de ses sœurs et s'assit sur le tapis faisant face à sa cheminée. Elle se détestait d'être aussi peu savante en magie. Tout ce qu'elle savait relevait du basique, et les seuls sorts d'un niveau à peu près élevé qu'elle connaissait, elle les avait appris seule, grâce à ses livres.

Ruminant toujours, elle se saisit de celui volé à la bibliothèque Malfoy. Distraitement, elle observa la couverture plutôt classique de l'ouvrage. Dessus figurait une simple représentation d'œil, qui lui rappela celle d'un ancien livre de divination.

Immobile et seulement accompagnée des craquements provenant de la cheminée, Ielena hésita un instant. Elle n'était vraiment pas certaine de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans. Et pourtant, c'était sa seule chance de pouvoir aider ses sœurs. Après une énième réflexion, elle ouvrit le livre.

OoOoOoO

_- Ielena._

A l'entente de son nom, la jeune femme sursauta si fort qu'elle manqua d'échapper le livre. Aussitôt, elle dirigea son regard vers la porte close de sa chambre et son cœur jusqu'à présent calme s'emballa.

Une nouvelle fois, des coups retentirent contre le bois de la porte.

_- Ielena_, répéta Valerian.

Il avait une voix amusée, comme si en même temps il souriait.

Lorsqu'elle se remit de sa surprise, Ielena perçut la peur commencer à glisser en elle comme le plus horrible des poisons. Depuis deux jours que cette maudite soirée s'était déroulée, elle attendait, nerveuse, que son frère vienne enfin la voir. Jusqu'à présent il avait été occupé par ses affaires, mais la discussion qu'ils avaient tacitement remise à plus tard ne pouvait être oubliée si facilement.

De coin de l'œil, Ielena regarda l'heure. Une heure du matin. Etait-ce bien une heure pour venir lui parler ?

_- Ielena, ouvre cette porte avant que je ne la fasse éclater, veux-tu_ ? s'amusa le Volonski. _Je sais que tu ne dors pas_.

Paniquée, car elle le savait bien capable de faire ça, la jeune femme débout en un clin d'œil regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, Tout était à sa place. Sauf le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Ses méninges fonctionnant à tout va, elle se précipita vers le baldaquin et cacha le livre entre le matelas la tête de lit. Remettant hâtivement les draps en place, elle sentit une vive panique s'introduire dans son corps. Contre sa poitrine, son cœur battait à toute allure.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle essaya de calmer son rythme cardiaque et serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour s'arrêter de trembler. Non, son frère ne ferait rien. Il était précisément son _frère_ après tout. C'est ce qu'avait dit Leda.

- J'arrive.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle put articuler, tentant en même temps d'apaiser son frère. Il semblait bel et bien sur le point de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

OoOoOoO

Dehors, le hululement d'une chouette brisa le silence pesant qui planait sur le parc. Dans son fauteuil face au feu, Ielena n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, son regard obstinément braqué sur les flammes qui léchaient avec délectation une bûche incandescente. Si son visage avait la froideur d'un vent de novembre en Russie, son corps – lui – faisait tout pour la sommer de fuir immédiatement. Valerian quant à lui, ne bougeait pas non plus. Il avait pris place dans le fauteuil jumeau de celui de sa sœur, et se contentait de la regarder. Les jambes croisées et sa tête reposant sur son poing, il affichait un incompréhensible sourire mauvais.

Le silence entre les deux enfants Volonski était ainsi depuis que Ielena avait ouvert à son frère. Aucun des deux ne paraissait vouloir le rompre. La scène avait quelque chose d'étrange, à la fois irréel et lugubre.

_- Tu ne sembles pas vraiment contente de me voir, Ielena. _

La jeune femme lança un regard venimeux à Valerian, tiraillée entre l'envie de hurler et celle de partir à toute jambe. Aussitôt, celui-ci éclata de rire. Il semblait évident qu'il aimait particulièrement énerver sa sœur.

Lorsque enfin il eut repris son calme, son regard électrique se fixa de nouveau sur elle, sérieux cette fois-ci. Lentement, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il y avait dans sa démarche quelque chose de dangereux, comme un prédateur traquerait une proie.

_- Trois ans sans te voir, quelle torture cela a été,_ susurra-t-il en s'arrêtant près d'elle.

Les doigts blancs de Valerian saisirent une des lourdes boucles brunes. Un frisson de pur dégoût parcourut Ielena et la jeune femme ferma les yeux, furieuse et terrifiée à la fois. Son frère continua son manège, caressant la masse de cheveux noirs, lorsque soudain sa main élut domicile sur son cou.

_- Douce sœur, tu n'as même pas daigné m'envoyer de lettres_, s'amusa-t-il.

Cédant peu à peu à la panique que lui inspirait son frère, Ielena sentit sa main caresser allègrement la peau de son cou et de sa mâchoire. Pourquoi Merlin ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Valerian revienne dans sa vie, plus fou encore qu'avant ?

- Arrête ça, grinça-t-elle en anglais.

La main de son frère se stoppa, mais elle aperçut le sourire dangereux qui étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

_- Allons, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de moi ?_ lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle détestait cette façon qu'il avait de parler, cette manière qu'il avait de prononcer son prénom. Il semblait en rire, s'en délecter comme d'un nectar incroyablement rare. Il jouait avec les mots, les laissait traîner, comme si cela pouvait terroriser plus encore ses interlocuteurs. Et cela marchait si bien. Ielena en avait la nausée.

- Te me fais horreur, lâcha-t-elle, le visage empli de dégoût.

La main de Valerian se retira brusquement, et la seconde d'après, Ielena se retrouva jetée au sol. Son poignet qui avait amorti le choc lui fit immédiatement mal, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser. Son frère venait de la saisir par les cheveux et lui souleva violemment la tête. Il sembla à la jeune femme qu'il lui arrachait le crâne et un cri de douleur fusa d'entre ses lèvres.

_- Ne redis jamais cela_, siffla-t-il furieusement en approchant son visage du sien. Tu sembles avoir oublié ce dont je suis capable, ces trois dernières années ! ajouta-t-il en anglais.

Incapable de parler, Ielena ne broncha pas, se mordant férocement les lèvres. Après trois ans de paix, elle allait devoir subir la folie de son frère. Encore une fois, elle savait que personne ne serait là pour l'empêcher.

- Qu'importe si mon maître s'intéresse à toi ! Qu'importe si père décide de te donner à lui ! Je te jure que je serais toujours là, à hanter chacun des pas que tu feras, menaça-t-il d'un murmure qu'elle fut la seule à entendre.

Elle sentit la main de son frère parcourir son cou une nouvelle fois. Il y avait dans ses gestes tout ce qu'un frère n'aurait jamais dû infliger à sa propre sœur. Et dans ses yeux bleus, Ielena y lisait ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir.

D'un geste brusque, il la relâcha et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Immobile, couchée sur le parquet froid de sa chambre, Ielena ne bougea pas. Pour la seconde fois depuis deux jours, elle sentit son cœur hurler des larmes de rage et manqua d'éclater en sanglot. Au prix d'un immense effort, elle parvint à contenir ses pleurs et se leva, chancelante.

Quand elle tomba enfin sur son lit, moralement éteinte, elle plongea son visage dans l'oreiller le plus proche et hurla. Son cri d'épouvante ne sortit jamais de la pièce, étouffé dans l'épaisseur du coussin.

OoOoOoO

D'une main distraite, Ielena remit en place son très large chapeau blanc sur lequel moussaient de fastueuses plumes d'autruches noires. Vêtue d'une toilette aux teintes noires et blanches confectionnée sur le modèle des années 1900, la jeune femme lissa les pans de sa jupe et ajusta la veste aux épaulettes froncées.

- Vous avez vraiment un style vestimentaire admirable, laissa échapper Belvina en considérant longuement la silhouette de la jeune femme. Je ne suis même pas certaine que Mrs. Guipure puisse rivaliser !

Ielena lui répondit d'un sourire à peine esquissé. L'altercation avec son frère la hantait toujours, alors qu'une semaine entière s'était écoulée. Depuis, elle était de plus en plus distante et sortait rarement de sa chambre.

- Mais elle aura sans doute de quoi vous charmer ! Sa boutique regorge de merveilles !

Laissant Mrs Malfoy débiter son flot intarissable de paroles, la jeune femme se tourna vers ses sœurs. Les deux petites Volonski patientaient sagement à coté de la cheminée dans leurs petites robes blanches, leurs boucles blondes parfaitement disciplinées sous leurs chapeaux à rubans.

- …mais êtes-vous certaine de vouloir y aller seule ? Vous ne connaissez pas les lieux après tout, jugea bon d'ajouter Belvina.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Malfoy. Je saurais trouver mon chemin. Et cela fait trop longtemps que mes sœurs et moi sommes enfermées ici, répondit Ielena en se tournant vers la maîtresse de maison.

- Tout de même ! Si je n'avais pas cette invitation chez Mrs. Black, je vous aurais accompagnées, marmonna celle-ci avec une moue déçue.

Lui accordant un semblant de sourire, Ielena préféra arrêter la conversation ici.

En ce samedi d'avril, elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir de l'atmosphère pesante du manoir Malfoy, et surtout, trouver ce qu'elle cherchait depuis son arrivée ici. Le livre déniché dans la bibliothèque ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité en réalité ! Il n'avait fait que la conforter dans l'idée qu'elle s'était déjà faite. Effacer la mémoire de ses sœurs ne serait pas une chose aisée car l'évènement datait déjà de plus d'une semaine. Entre temps, Ella et Roksana avaient eu le temps de voir d'autres choses. Il fallait que Ielena trouve un sort permettant d'effacer un souvenir précis, et non pas les derniers présents dans la mémoire des fillettes.

La seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour accéder aux livres traitant ce sujet était d'aller à Londres. Dès le premier jour en Angleterre, Belvina lui avait parlé du Chemin de Traverse. Grâce à elle, Ielena savait comment s'y rendre, et surtout quelles boutiques seraient susceptibles d'avoir ce qu'elle recherchait. Mais pour Ielena, sortir seule du manoir Malfoy n'était pas si facile. Son père surveillait de près ses agissements. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'ils se fassent remarquer, même si leur entrée en Angleterre n'avait pas vraiment alerté le gouvernement britannique. Après tout, ce n'était pas une surprise. La Russie n'était pas bien vu du reste de l'Europe occidentale à cette époque, alors qu'une famille de St Pétersbourg fuit son propre pays n'était en rien étonnant. De plus, Ielena doutait que les Aurors britanniques aient eu vent de leur arrivée au vu des moyens de transports qu'ils avaient employé pour venir. Nikolaï n'avait rien laissé au hasard.

Afin de pouvoir se rendre à Londres, Ielena avait misé sans aucune vergogne sur le personnage qu'elle s'était forgée avec les années. Un personnes pas tout à fait fictif en réalité, mais cela, personne n'était sensé le savoir. Lorsque son père lui avait demandé pourquoi elle désirait se rendre là-bas, elle avait prétexté une furieuse envie d'acheter de nouvelles robes ainsi que quelques chapeaux. Même si elle avait vu Nikolaï hésiter, il avait finalement accepté avec froideur. Il était bien connu que les femmes Volonski avaient une passion folle pour les toilettes neuves. Sa femme en était une preuve toute trouvée !

En songeant à sa mère enfermée dans ses appartements depuis quelques jours, Ielena claqua sa langue sur son palet, irritée. Morozna ne décolérait pas depuis la soirée chez les Lestranges, et de nombreuses disputes avaient éclaté entre les époux Volonski à ce sujet. Trois jours plus tôt, les cris s'étaient fait plus hystériques encore et Morozna avait quitté son mari aussi furibonde et échevelée qu'une goule. Depuis, elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre.

Secouant la tête pour oublier sa mère, Ielena s'avança vers la cheminée. Elle jeta une poignée de poudre à l'intérieur, et l'instant d'après, le foyer devint vert émeraude. Même si elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce moyen de transport, c'était sa seule façon de se rendre à Londres avec ses sœurs. Elle ne pouvait transplaner là-bas car elle n'y était jamais allée, de plus le transplanage d'escorte n'était valable qu'à deux. Elle n'aurait dans tous les cas pas pu emmener Roksana et Ella en même temps.

- Allons-y, fit-elle en entrant dans l'âtre.

Ses deux sœurs entrèrent à sa suite et se collèrent à elle, leurs petits bras entourant fermement ses jambes. Elles non plus n'aimaient guère l'utilisation de la poudre de cheminette. Surtout qu'elles voyageaient à trois. Pour ne pas bouleverser le voyage, les deux fillettes s'accrochèrent fermement à Ielena.

- Mrs. Malfoy, nous rentrerons dans quelques heures.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et accorda un petit signe de la main aux enfants. Prenant une nouvelle poignée de poudre dans sa main, Ielena prononça haut et fort :

- Le chaudron baveur !

Elle jeta la poudre à ses pieds, et dans une grande flamme verte, elle et ses sœurs quittèrent le manoir.

OoOoOoO

Inspectant une seconde leur nouvel environnement, Ielena sortit de la cheminée, les fillettes toujours accrochées à ses jupes. Tout en époussetant sa tenue ainsi que celle de ses sœurs, elle laissa ses yeux courir dans la salle enfumée du pub. C'était un endroit plutôt sombre où étaient disposées une dizaine de table. Le bar était encastré dans une arcade un peu plus loin et une épaisse fumée tournoyait au plafond. Cet après-midi là, la salle ne comptait qu'une dizaine de sorciers ainsi que le barman, un sorcier bien battis, relativement jeune et chauve dont le crâne semblait aussi luisant qu'une noix.

Face à l'arrivée de cette très élégante sorcière inconnue, celui-ci s'avança justement.

- Bienvenue au Chaudron Baveur mademoiselle, salua-t-il. Je suis Tom et si je peux vous être utile d'une quelconque manière, dites le moi.

Le sourire était franc, les manières quelques peu abruptes mais polies. D'un sourire à peine visible, Ielena le remercia.

- Je cherche l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire !

Après un hochement de tête silencieux, elle le suivit et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, ses sœurs sur les talons.

Une minute plus tard, la jeune femme sortit sa baguette et tapota sur le mur qui lui faisait face, exactement comme Tom le lui avait indiqué. A ses cotés, Ella et Roksana détaillaient avec méfiance les poubelles et autres immondices qui se trouvaient autour d'elles. Ce n'était certes pas au goût des fillettes qui plissèrent le nez face à l'odeur. Toutefois leur inspection s'arrêta net lorsqu'elles virent le mur face à elles s'effacer brutalement pour laisser place à une grande arcade de briques. Devant elles apparut aussitôt une immense rue pavée tortueuse qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter. De chaque coté de la large allée se dressait un enchevêtrement d'échoppes bigarrées, et une foule impressionnante se mouvait au milieu de ce vaste ensemble.

Les yeux éblouis devant l'aspect du lieu, Ella tira légèrement sur la jupe de sa sœur.

- Lena, c'est là, le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda-t-elle sans bouger, la bouche ronde d'émerveillement.

- Oui mon ange. Tu aimes ? sourit Ielena en caressant sa joue rebondie.

Vivement, elle et Roksana hochèrent la tête, des sourires candides brillant sur leurs visages. Jamais elles n'avaient vu ça. Tout était brillant, coloré et bruyant. Il flottait dans l'air une bonne odeur de citrouille et de cuir récemment travaillé.

Les trois sœurs, non sans laisser leurs yeux dévorer ce nouvel environnement s'engagèrent dans la rue bourdonnante de conversations et de rires. Certes, elles passaient difficilement inaperçues et nombreux furent les sorciers à se retourner sur leur passage. Il y avait dans leur groupe quelque chose d'intensément raffiné, et elles paraissaient flotter au milieu de la foule qui se bousculait sans ménagement. L'aînée, habillée avec plus d'élégance que la plupart des sorcières de la foule avait un allure qui étonnait, et les deux fillettes qui l'accompagnaient étaient les choses les plus adorables qu'on ait pu voir ce jour-là. De nombreuses sorcières s'arrêtèrent devant leurs bouilles rayonnantes et leurs visages poupins.

Après être passées par Gringotts où la famille avait un coffre depuis peu, les filles Volonski commencèrent véritablement leur déambulation dans la rue. Roksana et Ella s'émerveillaient à chaque nouvelle boutique, et passèrent de nombreuses minutes à rire devant une cage de Boursoufs. Ielena veillait sur elle, attentive, mais une véritable lueur de douceur dans les yeux. Elle aimait les voir si enjouées, si heureuses. Dans ces moments-là, rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre. D'un point de vu extérieur, Ielena ressemblait à une mère accompagnée de ses fillettes, et parfois certains passants pouvaient apercevoir sur son beau visage une expression douce et aimante qui ne laissait guère indifférent.

OoOoOoO

Le carillon résonna une nouvelle fois à l'entrée de la boutique. Ielena, sans même y prêter attention monta quelques marches et atteignit les rayons des ouvrages théoriques de sortilèges et d'enchantements. En sillonnant l'allée, elle laissait ses yeux vagabonder à droite et à gauche, cherchant avidement ceux ayant un rapport avec la mémoire.

Soudain, un coup à son épaule la fit sursauter. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait percuté quelqu'un.

- Je suis vraiment navré, s'excusa immédiatement une voix masculine.

- Ce n'est rien, assura la jeune femme en se tournant.

Son regard rencontra celui d'un jeune homme à l'apparence quelque peu fatiguée. Sous ses yeux d'une indescriptible couleur d'or s'élargissaient de belles cernes violettes. Sans savoir réellement si c'était pour le rassurer ou tout simplement car ses yeux avaient une couleur exceptionnelle, Ielena lui accorda un sourire discret et continua son chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ielena laissa un jeune vendeur la quitter quelques instants pour lui ramener les livres qu'elle demandait. Sur le bras de la jeune femme se trouvaient déjà trois autres manuscrits, dont certains paraissaient bien anciens. Incapable de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait exactement, Ielena avait décidé de voir ce que la boutique proposait dans la section livres étrangers. Par bonheur, le rayon russe lui avait offert un ouvrage consacré aux mystères de l'esprit.

Même si elle lisait parfaitement l'anglais, la jeune femme savait qu'il lui serait encore plus difficile de réussir un sort si elle apprenait la pratique dans une autre langue que le russe. Mais préférant mettre toutes les chances de son coté, elle avait tout de même choisi deux autres ouvrages en anglais. Peut-être pourrait-elle regrouper les informations trouvées dans tous ces livres.

- … ose un peu répéter, Potter ?

Cet éclat de voix attira aussitôt l'attention de Ielena. Il était surprenant qu'on parle aussi fort dans une librairie. Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme vit que l'endroit ne comptait que très peu de clients, elle était même la seule dans la section des enchantements. Jetant un regard là où le vendeur avait disparu, Ielena sentit sa curiosité prendre le dessus. Discrètement, elle s'avança vers l'origine des éclats de voix.

Quelques rayons plus loin, au bas de six marches en bois, la librairie offrait un espace plus dégagé où étaient disposés les nouveautés et deux canapés. Derrière se trouvaient la caisse ainsi que la sortie. Non loin, dans un coin arrangé à l'usage des enfants, elle avait laissé ses sœurs. Celles-ci semblaient elles aussi interloquées par ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux et avaient même arrêté leur lecture.

Au centre de la pièce, six sorciers se faisaient face. D'un coté, Ielena aperçut cinq personnes dont une jeune femme, et de l'autre se tenait un homme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement pour l'avoir rencontré à la soirée des Lestranges.

Severus Rogue était le genre de personne que la mère de Ielena haïssait par-dessus tout. Il fallait bien avouer que le jeune homme semblait peu décider à prendre soin de sa personne et de son physique. Morozna avait d'ailleurs glissé à sa fille qu'au naturel, il n'était déjà pas bien gâté. Très grand, il avait un corps assez mince qu'il cachait sous de larges robes sombres et amples qui volaient derrière lui, lui donnant l'air d'une chauve souris. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, noirs mais peu entretenus. Ielena avait tout de même été surprise par ses grands yeux, d'un noir si profond qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'étonnant. Aucune étincelle n'y brillait, comme si aucun espoir ne l'habitait. Le teint quelque peu cireux, Rogue n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Pourtant, lors de leur rencontre, Ielena avait cru voir en lui quelqu'un d'important aux connaissances sans doute larges. En accord avec son physique, le sorcier avait été relativement froid avec elle. En réalité, il l'était avec tous. Il l'avait simplement salué et échangé quelques phrases polies. Il faisait parti du groupe dans lequel évoluait Valerian. Cet étrange groupe de jeunes mangemorts très proches du mage noir.

Sortant doucement de derrière l'étagère qui la cachait, Ielena s'attarda sur le visage de Rogue. Contrairement à ce qu'elle connaissait de lui, ce jour-là, un rictus de haine se lisait sur ses traits. Il paraissait hors de lui. Face à lui, les quatre hommes donnaient la même impression. Quant à la jeune femme, elle tentait de calmer le jeu, mais sans succès.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! intima cette dernière en retenant le bras d'un de ses compagnons.

- Mais il a osé te traiter de …, s'insurgea celui-ci.

- Sir Potter à la rescousse, quelle belle preuve d'héroïsme ! cingla Rogue, un sourire mauvais découvrant ses dents.

Le dit Potter lui renvoya un regard noir de haine.

- Retire ce que tu as dit tout de suite Servilus ! menaça un autre sorcier du groupe.

Le rictus de Rogue s'accentua, mais Ielena vit clairement une lueur de colère passer au travers de ses yeux à l'entente du surnom. Le mangemort donnait l'impression qu'il allait se jeter à la gorge du sorcier.

D'un geste vif, il sortit sa baguette de sa cape et la pointa sur le groupe.

- Retire immédiatement ça, Black, grogna-t-il.

Ses lèvres étaient agitées d'un tic de colère. Mais face à sa menace, les quatre autres sortir leurs baguettes. Et le silence un instant pesant fut soudain brisé par un gémissement terrifié. Ielena sursauta immédiatement et ses yeux se posèrent sur Roksana. La fillette tremblait de tout son corps, ses yeux agrandis de terreur fixant les baguettes. Son exclamation avait aussitôt attiré l'attention des six autres sorciers. Le regard de Rogue se tourna ensuite vers Ielena, qu'il venait d'apercevoir de l'autre coté de la pièce.

A l'instant même où il posa ses yeux sur la Volonski, son expression se figea. Son rictus disparut et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Sans doute son changement d'attitude attira l'attention des autres sorciers, car ils fixèrent à leur tour ce qui semblait l'avoir calmé.

Les bras croisés devant elle, Ielena ne leur accorda aucun regard. Un drôle de sourire amusé planait sur ses lèvres rouges et ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Rogue paraissaient rieurs.

- Severus Rogue, sourit-elle.

Ielena avait une jolie façon de prononcer son prénom, accentuant les « e » en leur donnant une sonorité presque proche d'un « i ».

- Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez en plus effrayer les enfants…

Un éclat de malice brilla dans les yeux de la Volonski. Sans sourciller, elle le vit lentement baisser sa baguette. Il n'avait prononcé un mot depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu, mais sur son visage elle lisait le mécontentement et également un drôle sentiment. Etait-ce de la honte ? Comme si le fait qu'elle l'ait vu aussi furieux n'ait brisé le tableau froid qu'elle s'était faite de lui.

- Demoiselle, salua-t-il en serrant les dents.

A l'évidence, il aurait tout donné pour croiser quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ce jour-là et cette simple salutation paraissait avoir été difficile à prononcer. Totalement insensible aux regards surpris que les six autres sorciers lui accordaient, la jeune femme descendit les quelques marches et alla jusqu'à Rogue.

Pince sans rire, elle lui accorda un sourire moqueur.

Soudain, Roksana qui tremblait toujours se jeta dans ses jambes, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

_- Calme-toi mon ange_, murmura Ielena en russe tout en s'agenouillant devant elle. _N'ai pas peur, je suis là._

Evidemment ! Les baguettes l'avaient terrorisée, lui rappelant la scène de St Pétersbourg. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Patiente, Ielena l'entoura de ses bras et caressa les boucles blondes.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer…

Ielena sursauta et releva la tête. Devant elle, la sorcière paraissait mal à l'aise. Rousse, ses cheveux semblaient une véritable crinière de feu et la Volonski fut également frappée par l'éclat incroyable qui brillait dans ses beaux yeux vert. Leur couleur émeraude semblait la plus pure qu'il fut.

Sans détacher Roksana de ses jupes, Ielena se releva et lui accorda un doux sourire.

- Ce n'est rien, fit-elle en reprenant l'anglais.

Derrière la sorcière rousse se tenaient ses quatre compagnons. Ils semblaient à la fois gênés mais aussi surpris par Ielena. Sans doute celle-ci les aurait-elle plus détaillés si un crac sonore ne s'était pas fait entendre à ce moment-là. D'instinct, Ielena tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte de la librairie. Treska se tenait là, courbée dans une profonde salutation.

- Jeune maîtresse, votre père réclame votre retour immédiatement.

Le visage pâle de Ielena perdit aussitôt toute trace d'une quelconque couleur. D'un geste, elle attrapa les mains de ses sœurs.

- Dis-lui que j'arrive.

L'elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois et disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Son cœur battant à tout va, Ielena se précipita vers la caisse, déposa ce qu'elle devait au magasin sur le comptoir puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Soudain elle s'arrêta. Tout venait de se passer en quelques secondes. Masquant avec difficulté son visage paniqué, elle se tourna vers Rogue et les cinq inconnus et les salua d'un signe de tête poli. Ne jamais oublier les bonnes manières. Puis elle pressa les deux fillettes devant elle et quitta la boutique, les plumes de son chapeau caressant le haut de la porte.

* * *

Une question ? Un doute ? Des suppositions ? Des hypothèses ? Des réclamations folles ?  
Le bureau des reviews vous est ouvert !

_Les reviews sont indolores pour les lecteurs, vitales pour les auteurs !  
Merci d'avance ;)_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Crépuscule

Voilà enfin le chapitre six, tant attendu.

Je m'excuse humblement pour ce retard, à l'évidence mes vacances sont toujours plus chargées que ce que je m'imagine...

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre sombre vous plaira, il fut assez difficile à écrire mais finalement j'en suis très contente.

Alors, pour vous comment avance l'histoire ? Et Voldy est comme vous l'imaginiez ? Ielena n'est pas si parfaite finalement, non ?

Bonne lecture !

**L'elfe**, à votre service ;)

* * *

Un merci particulier à :

**La Silvana**

**Aulandra17**

**Ari (333)**

**Elaya**

**Aline**

**xKaay**

**lilichoco**

**Aschen**

**Sally**

**Tagada384**

Un immense merci à toutes pour votre soutien et vos si gentils commentaires qui me motivent bien à vous poster la suite le plus vite possible !

спасибо à vous toutes ^^

* * *

**Chapitre six**

Crépuscule

Comment expliquer la terreur que ressentait Ielena à ce moment précis ? Jamais au cours de sa vie la Volonski n'avait été aussi pétrifiée. Il lui semblait que des bras invisibles s'accrochaient à son corps pour l'empêcher d'avancer. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore percevoir dans le silence était les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Ses oreilles étaient depuis longtemps devenues sourdes, comme recouvertes de coton. Malgré la mante de fourrure qui la recouvrait, un courant d'air glacial s'insinuait dans son dos, glissant entre ses omoplates, puis remontant sur la nuque.

A ce stade là, ce n'était plus de la terreur, c'était bien au-delà. Comme si elle avait fait face à des milliers de Détraqueurs. Son corps entier avait adopté une rigidité cadavérique incroyable, et Ielena était certaine que même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pu bouger le moindre de ses membres. Son cerveau ne répondait plus, ne lui obéissait plus.

Elle ne savait même pas par quel miracle de la nature elle arrivait encore à mettre un pied devant l'autre et à marcher à la suite de son père. C'était comme automatique, comme si une autre force était à l'œuvre afin qu'elle suive Nikolaï. Une voix hurlante à l'intérieur de sa tête la suppliait de partir, de transplaner bien loin. Etait-ce son instinct de survie ? Elle ne savait le dire, mais sentait tout à fait se doigts geler et sa bouche devenir sèche comme un désert.

Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être devenue folle, que soudain quelqu'un l'avait plongé dans un monde différent du sien. Etait-ce bien son père, à quelques pas devant elle qui l'amenait dans un lieu qu'elle imaginait déjà maudit ? Une envie de vomir la saisit brusquement, et ce fut avec difficulté qu'elle évitât de pleurer. Qu'importe si elle semblait faible, plus effrayée encore qu'un animal traqué ! Ielena n'était au fond pas si forte que cela. Jusqu'à présent, le masque imperturbable de son visage avait servi l'illusion, faisant ainsi croire que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et qu'elle avait érigé autour d'elle une haute enceinte infranchissable. Toutefois, ce jour-là, la muraille commençait à se fissurer, la peur coulait entre les fondations, s'incrustait dans les minuscules failles.

Comme une noyée, Ielena prit une brutale inspiration. Ses yeux paniqués regardaient autour d'elle, puis se fixèrent sur la sombre bâtisse qui la surplombait à la manière d'un oiseau de proie. Que n'aurait-elle donné à cet instant pour se trouver ailleurs ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se stoppa brutalement et laissa son regard courir sur la façade austère et ancienne qui paraissait mangé par le temps. Même si elle détaillait le moindre détail avec hébétement, Ielena avait la sensation de ne rien voir. Comme si elle avait été aveugle, elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler ne serait-ce qu'un détail de l'endroit tant la peur paralysait son esprit.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue précipitamment de Londres avec ses sœurs, Ielena ne parvenait plus à penser de manière raisonnée. Au début, elle avait cru que son père ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'elle parte aussi longtemps du manoir Malfoy. Mais quand elle avait regardé l'heure, elle avait remarqué qu'elles ne s'étaient absentées que deux heures à peine. Heureusement pour elle, son alibi tenait la route car elle avait passé un moment chez Mme Guipure, à essayer vestes et robes.

Pourtant, quand elle avait pénétré dans le salon, époussetant sa veste pour enlever des particules de suie, elle avait aussitôt remarqué le regard lourd de ressentiment que lui avait adressé sa mère. De même, elle avait très bien noté la présence de son père et la mine à la fois sombre et calculatrice qu'il arborait. A peine l'avait-elle vu que Ielena avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que quelque chose se tramait. Et qu'elle en était la principale victime.

« _Il te demande_ » Voilà tout ce que son père lui avait dit. Comme une ombre, Ielena avait longuement fixée son père, statufiée. L'information avait atteint son esprit comme un sortilège Doloris et elle se rappelait nettement qu'une seconde, le sang avait brutalement quitté son visage. Par quel miracle avait-elle réussi à se tenir debout ? Comment Merlin n'était-elle pas tombée évanouie aux pieds de Nikolaï ?

Sans bouger ni parler, elle avait simplement fixé son père, une lueur d'horreur nichée au fin fond de son regard bordeaux. Docilement, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une simple marionnette, elle était montée dans sa chambre, avait laissé Treska la laver, l'habiller et la coiffer puis était redescendue aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas changé d'expression, était restée figée et l'esprit ailleurs. Eteinte et amorphe, elle avait rejoint son père et l'avait laissé la saisir par le bras. Même lorsqu'ils avaient brusquement transplané, elle n'avait pas bronché.

Depuis, elle ne cessait de retourner en boucle ce que lui avait dit Nikolaï. _Il te demande_. En réalité, elle n'avait à aucun moment eut un doute sur l'identité de celui qui voulait la voir. Comment aurait-elle pu d'ailleurs ?

Un nouveau frisson la secoua toute entière comme un arbre balayé par un vent d'automne. Etait-il bien sage pour elle de suivre aussi docilement son père sans protester ? Un instant, elle eut moins peur de la colère de son père que de _lui_.

_- Eh bien_ ?

La voix de Nikolaï claqua furieusement et Ielena releva la tête avec un sursaut brusque. En haut d'une volée de quelques marches noires, son père patientait, le regard acéré. S'appuyant sur sa canne à pommeau d'argent, il attendait sa fille avec l'air de quelqu'un n'aimant gère qu'on le mette en retard.

_- Vas-tu monter ici ou dois-je t'ensorceler_ ? menaça-t-il en lisant la peur sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci tacha la seconde suivante de reprendre son masque imperturbable et se maudit intérieurement. Il ne fallait jamais que son père puisse lire en elle, il en allait de sa propre survie. Surtout si ce qu'il lisait était de la peur.

Dans une brusque tentative de masquer sa terreur, la jeune femme se mordit férocement l'intérieur des joues et serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Elle n'avait pas le choix ! Non sans réfréner une nouvelle envie de fuir, elle monta prestement les marches et se retrouva à ses côtés. Observant une attitude de parfaite petite sang pur, et avant tout de fille Volonski, elle garda les yeux baissés face à lui, humble.

_- Je ne peux aller plus loin. Tache de nous faire honneur. _

A mesure que parlait Nikolaï, Ielena agrandissait les yeux sous la peur. Il allait l'abandonner là ? Le souffle court, elle voulut hurler, le supplier de rester avec elle. Un instant elle songea qu'elle aurait été prête à se jeter à ses pieds pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas.

_- Une fois entrée ici, tu seras seule. Ton nom ne voudra plus rien dire face au maître. Et ne fais rien qui puisse nous porter préjudice, suis-je bien clair_ ? Finit-il de l'avertir.

A l'aide du pommeau de sa canne, il releva le menton de sa fille. Ses yeux d'aigle rencontrèrent ceux de Ielena et celle-ci manqua de verser des larmes. Sa gorge malmenée par l'étau qui l'enserrait, la jeune femme oublia de respirer pendant de longues secondes.

_- Je compte sur toi._

Sous le choc, Ielena ne bougeait plus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit un crac familier qu'elle reprit sa respiration avec l'attitude d'une noyée au bord de la mort.

- Père…

Son murmure lui échappa craintivement, comme une supplication désespérée. Et en haut des marches sombres, seul le silence lui répondit. Son père avait disparu.

OoOoOoO

D'ordinaire calmes et bordés d'un dédain à peine dissimulé, les yeux de Ielena étaient cette fois plus grands, exorbités sous la terreur. L'homme qui la guidait depuis son entrée dans la sombre demeure venait d'ouvrir une immense porte à l'aspect lourd et massif. Droite et tremblante dans sa mante noire, la jeune femme réprima difficilement un hurlement en découvrant la pièce qui lui faisait à présent face. Si Ielena avait un jour douté de l'existence de l'enfer, il lui sembla qu'on venait de l'y précipiter sans remord ni hésitation.

A peine la porte avait-elle été ouverte qu'une odeur pestilentielle assaillit ses narines en faisant bondir son estomac. C'était atroce, piquant, comme l'odeur de la charogne. Il fallut à la Volonski toute sa volonté pour ne pas rendre ce qu'elle avait mangé quelques heures plus tôt. Ce court laps de temps permit à son regard de s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. A l'évidence vaste, construite toute en longueur, il y régnait une atmosphère étouffante, emplie de souffrance et d'agonie. Les fenêtres étaient masquées et une lourde fumée grisâtre demeurait, comme les lambeaux d'une brume matinale. Le centre de la pièce était plus bas de quelques marches, lui donnant un air d'arène de cirque.

Combien étaient-ils de sorciers dans cette pièce ? Ielena discernait à peine leurs visages mais entendait très nettement leurs rires malsains. Derrière ces bruits-là monta brutalement un cri déchirant qui la glaça toute entière sous la surprise.

Brutalement, et la tirant de ses démons silencieux, la jeune femme sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'avant-bras. Muette, elle se tourna vers son guide qui lui indiqua d'un geste impératif le fond de la salle. Puis il disparut en refermant la porte dans un grand bruit sourd. Désemparée, Ielena déglutit difficilement.

La pièce venait brutalement de devenir silencieuse.

Lorsqu'elle cessa de fixer la porte et reporta son attention sur la salle, elle sut immédiatement pourquoi le silence venait de tomber. La fumée s'était étrangement dissipée, permettant à la Volonski de reconnaitre la plupart des sorciers qui lui faisaient face. Et qui la fixaient avec attention.  
Tous faisaient partis des favoris du Lord. Beaucoup avaient leur baguette sortie, et Ielena comprit très vite pourquoi. Au bas des marches, au centre de la pièce, trois silhouettes recroquevillées gisaient dans une véritable mare de sang. Le pourpre glissait comme des centaines de fleuves sur les dalles grises du sol, éclaboussait les murs. Le nez plissé et les lèvres blanches de dégout, Ielena regarda longtemps les trois corps malmenés. Un seul bougeait encore, tout son être agité de convulsions désespérées, la tête caché sous ses bras dans une veine tentative de protection. Ses pleurs n'avaient droit comme réponse qu'aux rires des mangemorts qui le surplombaient.

Au fond de la salle, comme insensible à ce qui se déroulait devant lui, le Lord faisait lentement tourner sa baguette autour de ses doigts, perdu dans ses pensées. Pétrifiée, Ielena le vit lever la tête vers elle, tandis qu'un sourire sardonique étirait ses lèvres inexistantes.

- Ah, en voilà une surprise, vraiment ! sourit-il innocemment en brisant le silence.

La jeune femme sentit un filet de sueur froide glisser sournoisement dans son dos et elle eut grand mal à réprimer un frisson. On venait de la jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Les mangemorts s'étaient pour la plupart relevés et fixaient la Volonski avec attention. Celle-ci vit briller les dents de certains qui souriaient, presque hilares. Merlin, qu'avait-elle bien fait pour mériter qu'on la pousse droit en enfer ? Son sang glacé dans ses veines, elle sentit le masque froid de son visage se muer progressivement en une expression peureuse et peu rassurée.

- Approche.

L'ordre avait claqué comme un fouet, sifflement immonde qui acheva de la terroriser. Tout en Ielena hurlait, ses sens se débattaient au fond d'elle-même, la suppliant de fuir. Incapable de réagir, elle sentit son corps cesser d'obéir à son bon sens. La tête toujours haute mais le regard fuyant, elle avança.

Quelque chose en Ielena savait que c'était là un test. Qu'il était hors de question qu'elle passe aux cotés de mangemorts. Elle devait elle-même entrer dans l'arène, devenir la pièce maitresse de cette représentation. Elle avancerait au milieu des rigoles de sang, marchant au travers des cadavres et de la désolation. Elle le savait. Le maître lui ferait endurer cette épreuve avec délectation. Il la regarderait du haut de son fauteuil, admirerait la panique prendre le dessus sur sa volonté.

Le visage blanc de Ielena n'avait jamais été si pâle. Muette, ses yeux fermement accrochés dans ceux du Lord, elle tentait obstinément de ne pas regarder à ses pieds. Qu'importe si elle devait brûler sous l'intensité mortelle de ce regard. Elle avait suffisamment côtoyé de mangemorts pour savoir que ce qu'ils avaient fait subir aux trois malheureux à ses pieds lui retournerait l'estomac pour de bon. Elle préférait voir les yeux rouges du Lord.  
Délicate, ombre fugace, elle passait devant les mangemorts dans un silence religieux, consciente comme jamais de leurs regards sur elle. Elle se fichait de ce qu'ils pourraient penser d'elle. Elle était une Volonski, la précieuse fille de Nikolaï. On ne la craignait pas, mais elle savait impressionner par sa simple présence. Et qu'importe qu'elle soit morte de peur, qu'importe que ses pieds pataugent et glissent dans le sang frais. Qu'importe que sa mante trop longue traine dans l'océan pourpre et laisse derrière elle une marque sanguinolente. Elle ne leur donnerait jamais ce qu'ils voulaient sans doute voir. Elle ne leur offrirait pas ce plaisir. Chez Ielena, la fierté et l'orgueil avaient toujours remplacé le courage et la force.

Dans les yeux bordeaux brilla fugacement une lueur farouche de suffisance. Et le Lord l'aperçut sans doute car un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres.

Soudain, et brisant l'échange muet qu'elle avait avec le maître des lieux, un râle de douleur la sortit de ses pensées et on tira brutalement sur sa mante. Désarçonnée, Ielena baissa aussitôt les yeux et rencontra ceux terrifiés d'un jeune homme qui sans doute n'avait pas trente ans. Son visage n'était plus qu'un amas de chaires ensanglantées, immonde bouillie où on discernait avec difficulté ce qu'il restait du nez, et où seul un œil était encore ouvert. Ce qui sembla être une bouche s'ouvrit, trou béant et sanguinolent.

- Aidez-moi…

Ielena sentit un frisson la parcourir toute entière. Cette supplication, cette prière sonna à ses oreilles comme la plainte de milliers de personnes. Le visage inexpressif mais les yeux sans doute trop grands pour ne pas sembler écarquillés, elle vit le jeune homme fixer sur elle un œil plein de désespoir. Il aurait tout donné pour sauver sa vie, pour qu'on l'épargne. Jamais Ielena n'avait vu plus grande terreur et souffrance dans un regard humain. La misère et la détresse de l'homme la paralysait tout entière. Elle n'avait pas pitié. Mais ce qu'elle lisait dans son œil l'horrifiait.

L'air totalement surpris qu'elle affichait sembla étonner le malheureux. Sous ce qu'il restait de ses chairs malmenées, le corps sembla reprendre vie et il se cramponna à elle, tirant sur les pans de la mante noire.

- Aidez-moi, par pitié, geint-il en s'accrochant plus encore.

Une affreuse odeur de putréfaction atteint aussitôt les narines de Ielena qui grimaça horriblement, incapable de parler. Pourtant, en une fraction de seconde, une petite voix dans son esprit lui rappela où elle était et qui l'entourait. Dégoutée, elle repoussa violemment le jeune homme avec son pied. Qu'importe qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier. Elle ne devait pas se montrer clémente, surtout face au Lord et aux amis de son père. Sous son coup, l'homme retomba lourdement à terre dans un gémissement étouffé.

- De quelle pitié parles-tu, immonde créature ? intervint brusquement le Lord.

Sa voix sifflante vibrait de dégout. Pourtant au fond, il semblait s'amuser affreusement de la situation.

- Les bêtes comme toi ne méritent guère la pitié. Et encore moins la nôtre, susurra-t-il en s'approchant.

Ielena vit le prisonnier agrandir son œil, comme si la mort lui faisait face. Il tremblait de façon incontrôlée et se laissa retomber au sol. Gémissant, murmurant des mots sans aucun sens, il tentait de reculer devant le mage, ses mains glissant dans son propre sang.

- Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, pleura-t-il en secouant sa tête dans tous les sens.

Ielena arrêta de respirer. Elle avait déjà vu des meurtres, des tortures. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'y habituer, malgré ce qu'elle laissait croire à ses parents. Toutefois, la façon qu'avait le Lord d'arriver vers le jeune homme fit hérisser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Une véritable aura pernicieuse planait autour de lui, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur démente. Il était impressionnant, comme un terrifiant ange de mort.

- Répugnant, commenta-t-il.

Baguette brandie, il pencha un instant la tête sur le côté en dévisageant sa très prochaine victime.

- Tout à fait répugnant, répéta-t-il presque fatigué.

Un éclair vert fusa, illuminant la salle en y découpant des ombres menaçantes. Le corps du jeune homme tomba brutalement au sol, son unique œil fixé dans ceux de Ielena. Elle ne bougea plus, retenant toujours sa respiration en plissant les narines. Non vraiment…elle ne s'habituerait jamais à cela.

OoOoOoO

Les yeux baissés, Ielena songea que fixer ainsi ses mains ne retarderait pas l'échange qu'elle aurait avec le mage. Silencieuse, et ce malgré cette pensée, la jeune femme ne bougea pas et continua son manège, humble. Docile et droite, elle attendait qu'il prenne la parole. Malgré le calme qu'elle avait su retrouver, la jeune femme sentait toujours une petite partie d'elle-même trembler de peur.

Dans la cheminée, un tison explosa brutalement et fut suivi par les craquements du bois dévoré par les flammes. Cette scène, ce silence, lui rappelaient étrangement la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son frère des jours plus tôt. Elle priait toutefois pour que le sujet de conversation ne soit pas le même, et que la conclusion non plus !

Installé dans un vieux fauteuil de cuir matelassé, le Lord ne cessait de la fixer, immobile. Mains croisées devant son visage, il paraissait en pleine réflexion. Ielena ne savait dire s'il souriait ou non à cet instant précis, trop occupée à paraitre calme. Elle était seule face à lui, désarmée et faible. Même si elle ne connaissait pas la raison de sa présence en ces lieux, elle savait qu'_il_ ne faisait jamais rien au hasard.

Depuis que le jeune homme était mort devant elle, elle avait arrêté de trop penser. Sans hésitation, mais non sans peur, elle avait suivi le mage lorsque celui-ci le lui avait ordonné, et s'était retrouvée ici, dans ce petit salon. C'était un endroit moins oppressant que la grande salle, où ronflait un grand feu de cheminée. Dans les tons vert et argent, le salon était tendu d'une vieille tapisserie à motifs floraux dont les broderies luisaient à la lumière des flammes.

- J'imagine que tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ? intervint le mage en décroisant les mains.

Un sourire taquin apparut aussitôt sur son visage qu'il pencha légèrement sur le côté, comme pour mieux observer sa réaction. Ielena frissonna.

- Tout comme tu aimerais savoir pourquoi je me suis intéressé à ton cas, nota-t-il.

Ielena releva brusquement la tête. Avait-elle été si faible pour laisser passer ses pensées ? Le Lord avait-il réussi à percer les barrières érigées autour de son esprit ? Les yeux fuyants, la jeune Volonski sentit la panique s'infiltrer dans ses veines.

Le Lord lui, se contenta d'émettre ce qui ressemblait à un rire sec, ses dents blanches découvertes par un grand sourire moqueur.

- Il n'est pas bien difficile de savoir quel genre de questions tu te poses ! Même un sot l'aurait deviné.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il se leva et marcha vers la cheminée.

- Sache que ces deux questions résonnent dans l'esprit de mes mangemorts et de leurs familles. Je les entends aussi nettement que je sens ta peur…

- Je…

- Tu es terrifiée, l'interrompit le mage en s'accoudant au manteau de la cheminée.

Malgré la vérité du propos, la jeune femme se sentit piquée au vif. Relevant pompeusement la tête, elle pensa un instant à lui adresser un regard dédaigneux mais se ravisa en songeant à qui elle faisait face ce soir-là.

- Est-ce si surprenant, mon Seigneur ? demanda-t-elle malgré tout.

- A l'évidence, non.

Il avait dit cela comme une plaisanterie, visiblement ravie de la répartie de la jeune femme.

- Tu m'intéresses.

Ielena sursauta en le voyant si brusquement à quelques pas d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger, ni même entendu. Il avait été plus rapide et silencieux qu'une ombre. Peu rassurée elle eut un mouvement de recul discret. De son côté le mage souriait toujours, d'un énigmatique rictus. Sa révélation sonnait aux oreilles de Ielena comme une menace sous-jacente.

- Certains pensent que c'est pour ce qu'ils appellent…ta _beauté_ ?

Il attendait apparemment qu'elle réagisse, son attention totalement braquée sur elle. Pinçant les narines, Ielena osa une seconde croiser son regard de sang.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? glissa-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Ceux qui pensent ça sont de purs abrutis, encore plus dépourvus d'intelligence qu'un elfe de maison, cingla-t-il.

Il affichait à présent un air sinistre qui fit légèrement reculer Ielena. Qu'importe la manière qu'elle avait de le regarder, ce sorcier l'effrayait plus que de mesure, et même lorsqu'elle ne le voyait pas, sa voix était là pour la terrifier à elle seule.

- Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour la beauté, je ne connais pour ainsi dire pas ce mot. A mes yeux il n'a aucun sens ni aucun exemple. Pourtant….

Il siffla le dernier mot en un ignoble murmure qui chatouilla les oreilles de Ielena. D'un mouvement, le mage fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, sa main relevant son visage. Il semblait la scruter comme on admire un objet dans une vieille boutique.

- Pourtant, si j'en crois ce que tous mes hommes pensent avec passion, tu es l'exemple même de la beauté la plus hallucinante qu'on puisse trouver en ce bas monde.

Le pouce froid du sombre sorcier vint se poser sur son menton, comme pour en tester la douceur.

- Seigneur, souffla la jeune femme, plus terrifiée qu'elle n'aurait voulu le montrer.

Un sardonique sourire lui répondit, et le pouce se retira doucement.

- Qu'en dis-tu ? Es-tu de ces femmes dont la beauté pourrait faire trembler un empire ? demanda-t-il curieux en se dirigeant vers son fauteuil.

D'un geste il l'invita à prendre place face à lui. Le souffle court, Ielena obéit non sans remuer la question du mage dans sa tête. L'avait-il vraiment faite venir jusqu'ici pour savoir ce genre de chose ? Se moquait-il d'elle à ainsi la tester ? Comment pouvait-elle répondre à cette question sans risquer de paraître ou trop simplette ou trop modeste. La modestie n'était pas une qualité que Ielena appréciait, car c'était de son point de vu une certaine forme de malhonnêteté.

- Je ne pense pas qu'une femme juste un peu trop belle pourrait faire trembler un empire, répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

L'arcade sourcilière du mage se haussa, dans une étrange attitude étonnée.

- Vraiment ? Explique-toi, s'amusa-t-il.

- Une femme comme vous la décrivez n'aurait en aucun cas le pouvoir de faire de grandes choses. A moins qu'elle ne soit également dotée d'une grande malice et d'une certain habilité à parvenir à ses fins. La beauté peut être une arme dangereuse, à la seule condition qu'elle soit ajoutée à d'autres qualités, finit-elle de dire.

Cette conversation commençait à l'intéresser sans que cela ne la surprenne véritablement. Ielena était de ses femmes plus savantes que ce que leur condition et leur attitude ne le laissaient penser. Et parler de femme de pouvoir, de femme allant à l'encontre de ce que pouvait bien dire les préjugés masculins lui plaisait plus qu'il ne fut permis. Encore une fois, c'était son orgueil qui parlait, son orgueil ô combien démesuré.

- Je vois…

Un rire sec franchit les lèvres du mage tandis qu'il la fixait toujours avec insistance.

- Et penses-tu faire partie de cette catégorie de femmes, Ielena Volonski ? murmura-t-il en un sifflement doucereux.

Les joues devenues soudain rouges, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui. Rien sur le visage reptilien du mage ne laissait supposer qu'il se moquait ou non d'elle. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il était sérieux. Mais sa question venait de la ramener à la réalité et elle oublia très vite son emportement pour cette conversation qui lui plaisait tant.

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Non sans serrer ses mains l'une contre l'autre, elle préféra ne rien dire en se contente de regarder obstinément la cheminée.

- Ton frère ne m'a pourtant rien dit quant à tes qualités…, s'amusa le Lord. En réalité il ne s'est jamais attardé sur toi. Pourtant, je me doute qu'il tient beaucoup à toi…qu'en dis-tu ?

- Pourquoi me parlez-vous de Valerian ? laissa échapper la jeune femme.

Visage fermé, elle n'aimait guère, qu'en plus de se moquer ouvertement d'elle, il parle ainsi de son frère tant détesté. Avait-il découvert la profonde haine qu'elle vouait à Valerian, pour en parler avec autant de détachement et d'amusement ?

- Comme je m'en doutais…, laissa-t-il échapper. Les regards que tu adressais à ton frère étaient bien trop éloquents pour que je n'y prête pas attention. Mais oublions cela veux-tu ? Je me fiche bien des liens entre frères et sœurs Volonski, admit-il en agitant la main. Alors, dis-moi…que caches-tu sous ton masque, Ielena ?

Il avait fini de murmurer la dernière phrase, ses deux yeux brillant à la lumière des flammes comme des orbes rougeoyantes.

Pendant de longues années, Ielena se souviendrait de la première conversation qu'elle eut avec le mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps. Elle se rappellerait avec détail la pièce aux teintes froides, le cuir doux et régulier du fauteuil où elle avait pris place. De même que son corps n'oublierait pas la chaleur émanant de la cheminée caressant sa peau. Elle entendrait encore les paroles prononcées, le Lord l'interrogeant sur sa famille, s'amusant devant la fascination qu'elle avait pour ses ancêtres et son sang. Elle le verrait encore afficher un pétrifiant sourire lorsqu'elle mentionna son éducation, sa surprise quand elle avoua ne jamais être allée à Durmstrang.

Mais ce que par-dessus tout elle ne pourrait jamais oublier serait l'horrible impression que cette conversation serait la première d'une très longue série et que le Lord ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Si ce jour-là elle ne découvrit pas pourquoi il lui accordait un tel intérêt, elle sut qu'il avait une chose bien précise en tête. D'une manière ou d'une autre Ielena était bien consciente qu'elle finirait par lui servir.

* * *

Une question ? Un doute ? Des suppositions ? Des hypothèses ? Des réclamations folles ?  
Le bureau des reviews vous est ouvert !

_Les reviews sont indolores pour les lecteurs, vitales pour les auteurs !  
Merci d'avance ;)_


End file.
